Was It Really So Horrible?
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: Randi Michael was 14 when her parents were killed by Jafar. She is pulled into Aladdin's world, and was framed for stealing by another street rat. Aladdin saves her and eventually takes her in as his sister. Remake of the Original Aladdin Movie.
1. Sucked In

******~~Full Summary in Profile!~~**

**Yeah, another story. This is different though, I swear! I've got the whole thing written out, honestly! All I need is one review, and I'll upload the next chapter. Well, one review five or more words long and good, of course.**

**

* * *

Third person P.O.V.**

'_Oooohh! A's, A's, A's! How I love A's...' _Randi sung happily in her head as she walked home. Today was a good day: she woke up at the perfect time for school, feeling bright and refreshed, she aced her Algebra test, and the weather was beautiful! Blue skies, the birds are flying, there's a huge black cloud over where her house is... wait, what?

She frowned, wondering why an ominous cloud chose her house to hover over..., or rather, swirl menacingly around. She broke out into a run, heading towards her house.

Randi was panting by the time she made it to her destination, her shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair plastered against her skin with her sweat. She heard evil laughter, one that you would hear in an old Disney movie. She slowly opened the door, her blue-green eyes widening at what she saw.

Jafar, as in the the evil sorcerer from the classic _Aladdin,_ was holding his snake staff high in the air, smiling as her parents were lifted with the staff. He laughed once again as Randi's parents started glowing with a white light which then got sucked through the staff into Jafar. Randi watched, frozen.

After a while, the couple stopped emitting the light, and Jafar let them fall to the ground. They didn't move. Jafar grinned.

"Ha! With these two souls cementing my power to me, my transition into a sorcerer is complete! Soon, I will be Sultan!" He said, then opened up a portal using his new-found powers. He walked straight into the abyss, seemingly relaxed.

Randi ran over to her parents the moment he was out of sight. There was no heartbeat.

"No.." She whispered, horrified. They can't be dead! They can't just leave her here, all by herself. _'Uh-oh.'_ Randi thought, distracted from her denial by the feeling of being pulled across the floor. _'The portal's sucking me in!'_ She thought, scrabbling for a handhold, a foothold, _anything _to stop her from falling in. But, alas, luck was not on her side, and she was pulled into the blackness.

After seconds, minutes, hours, _days _of falling with no direction, she finally came to a stop in front of a boy holding a melon. He blinked, startled at her appearance, then handed her the melon. She looked down at the fruit blankly, wondering why she was given this. The answer came soon enough, as a merchant came running around the corner, shouting, "Who stole from me!"

"_Awww... c'mon, I'm having a bad enough day as it is...'_ Randi thought as the merchants' eyes locked onto her and the boy swiped the melon from her hands, as if he had just stolen it from her.

"Thief!" He said as he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "It's too bad that you didn't even get to keep it. I won't be able to get my melon back, but at least I get to punish the one who stole it from me."

Randi's had finally snapped out of the stupor she was in at the word "punish." She started struggling violently.

"Stop! I didn't steal it, that boy framed me!" She shouted, desperately trying to wriggle out of his grasp. The merchant snorted.

"Like I haven't heard that befo-" He was cut of as a monkey attacked him out of nowhere. Randi was shocked. Even after he let go of her arm, she stood stock-still, watching in disbelief. She heard an impatient sigh behind her, then her arm was once again in a strong grip and she was being hauled off to who-knows-where. She started struggling again, until a calming voice stopped her.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here to help you." The voice sounded really familiar, but she was still scared out of her wits from this horrible day so she couldn't name who it was. But she was reassured by the voice so she stopped struggling and settled for shaking uncontrollably.

The boy-for that's what his voice led her to believe he was-led her through streets and alleyways, crumbling buildings and past huge apartments. Finally, they stopped outside one of the worst building in the city. There were spiderwebs everywhere and a lot of the walls had fallen. Since they had stopped moving, she took the chance to get a good look at her savior.

Had her heart not already been pounding at 200 beats per minute, it would have stopped altogether.

Standing in front of her was none other than the famous Disney street rat, Aladdin. She was sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, because he had it all. The red fez, the purple vest, and the patched pants. All that was missing was...

"Abu! There you are, you hairy little rascal!" Aladdin said ruffling Abu's fur as the monkey chattered irritably. "I'm sorry I threw you at Omar, but this young lady was in trouble, and she would've faced something much worse than what you did if we hadn't helped." Aladdin explained. Abu humphed, then glanced at Randi.

She shot them both a grateful smile. Abu held his ground for a moment, then smiled back at her. Aladdin grinned at her, then faltered as a frown took over his face.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." He said. Randi realized that she was indeed still shaking, over both the run-in with the merchant and her dead parents. She thought about nodding, but she shook her head, deciding to be truthful.

"Not quite. Today wasn't one of my best days, in a long shot." She answered, trying not to think about her parents lifeless bodies. Aladdin smiled knowingly.

"A run-in with Omar is never a good day." He said, a laugh in his voice. Randi tried to smile back, but it didn't reach her eyes. Aladdin noticed.

"That's not all, huh? So, what else has got you down today?" He asked, honestly curious. Randi grimaced.

"My parents died." She said, forcing the painful words out. She was instantly in Aladdin's arms in a comforting hug. She gladly excepted the comfort, knowing that Aladdin's mother died at a young age, and that he never knew his father. After a while, she sniffled and pulled away.

"So," Aladdin said, speaking carefully, "do you have any place to go?" He asked. Randi shook her head, and he grinned. "Then you can stay with us!" He exclaimed. Randi immediately protested.

"No. It'll be too much trouble for you." She said, wishing as she said it that he would help her anyways.

"Nonsense! It'll be no trouble at all, right Abu?" He asked his friend. Abu chattered angrily at him, and Aladdin's face changed into a surprised look.

"What'd he say?" Randi asked, even though she already had a pretty good idea already. Aladdin looked back at her.

"Umm... he said, no trouble at all. In fact, he would love to have you over!" Aladdin said, earning several ear-piercing shrieks from Abu. Randi decided to play along and grinned. at the monkey. He stopped mid-rant.

"Thank-you so much, Abu. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, rubbing the top of the monkey's head. Abu grinned and said something that sounded like "aww, shucks." Aladdin grinned, knowing he would win from the beginning.

"Well, if would you follow me, milady, I will will show you to your new home." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her up into his ratted-down apartment. "It's not much, but it's home, to both me and Abu. And now, yours as well... umm, I never really caught your name." He smiled sheepishly. Randi smiled at him.

"My name is Randi." She said, grinning at the thought that her name probably isn't very common around here. She was proven correct when Aladdin gave her a confused look, then repeated her name. He then smiled.

"Randi, huh? That's a great name. Mine's Aladdin." He said, holding out his hand. Randi took it, and they both shook. "And this is Abu, if you already didn't know."

Randi held her hand out for the monkey to take, smiling at him when he shook her hand. He grinned back, then hopped up on her shoulder then around her clothes. Randi giggled at the onslaught of small paws on her back and arms. Aladdin smiled at the display.

"Alright, you two, time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow. Randi, we're going to teach all about being street rats. Abu and I are the best out there, right Abu?" He asked, and Abu chattered in agreement as he hopped onto his little pillow and tucked himself in. Aladdin took out on of his two blankets and gave it to Randi, watching her as she looked around for a spot to sleep.

Aladdin grinned and pulled her down onto a carpeted stair across from his own bed, tucking her in as soon as she got comfortable. He laid down in his own makeshift bed, pulling the thin sheets around him.

"Goodnight, and thank you, Aladdin." Randi called sleepily. Aladdin replied.

"Goodnight, and your welcome Randi." Before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Leave a review! You don't even need an account! Honest! One review and another chapter!**


	2. Two Jumps Ahead

**Hello! Second chapter! I told you I was fast. How 'bout that, huh? ****Anyway, response to the review(Yes, _the_ review).**

**morin: I guess I didn't really explain that very well. Randi's parents died because Jafar needed two pure souls to enhance his sorcerer powers, and Randi's parents happened to be the closest, very pure souls in 300 miles all around. Is there anything else your confused about? Just ask if there is. Oh, and the plot is basically the Aladdin movie with my own character added just for fun. Not a very original idea, I know, but it was fun to write. Anyway, here's the second chapter!**

**

* * *

First Person P.O.V.**

It had been a year since I had met Aladdin, and he had taught me all the tricks of the streets. The more he got to know me, the more he seemed to like me, and the more he taught me. My numerous mistakes were great for his jokes, too. Eventually we got so close that Aladdin declared us siblings.

Al and I had just stolen a loaf of bread(My mistakes wouldn't let me go on a job by myself) and had gotten spotted by the guards. We were now running across rooftops, the guards hot on our tails. Suddenly, there were no more roofs and Al nearly lost our bread.

"Stop thief! I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats!" One guard shouted after us. Al looked back at him, then down at the bread, then at me.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked me. I shrugged,. He then grabbed my wrist and flung us off the building. We fell for a bit, before catching a clothesline and skiing down it, Al in front of me and collecting random pieces of clothing on him as he went.

It seemed that I had seen this before... that's right! This was the beginning of the movie! I hadn't recognized it because I usually associate it with the merchant that tells us the story of the lamp. It seemed we would soon be rid of this life. I couldn't say I wouldn't miss it, because I like hanging out with Al. He's, as he says, by big brother. But enough now, we're reaching the end of the clothesline.

As we reached the end of the line, a woman reached out slammed the shutters closed on us. We slammed into the shutters one by one and fell into the street. We weren't hurt though, because Al's fall was broken by a crap-load of awnings and the pile of clothes he had on him. Mine was likewise, except I also had Al to soften my fall.

Al huffed when I landed on him, and I grinned apologetically. He rolled his eyes while I reached out and caught our bread. He grinned at me, and took the bread.

"There he is!" One guard shouted.

"You won't get away so easily!" Another practically spit at us. Al and I looked at each other.

"You think that was easy?" Al said to them. He then looked over at the three women who were currently laughing at us. He wrapped himself in a sheet and tossed one over my head, then ran over to the women disguised as a girl. I rushed in beside him.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin, Randi?" One of the women asked us, smiling. Al and I grinned.

"Trouble?" I said, leaving the rest to Al. He didn't disappoint.

"Your only in trouble if you get caught!" He finished. A hand then grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, his disguise falling off in the process.

"Gotcha!" The guard said.

"We're in trouble!" We both said at the same time. The guard continued.

"And this time-" He was cut off as Abu pulled his turban down over his eyes. The monkey then danced on his head, laughing.

"Perfect timing, Abu!" Al said, laughing at the monkey. I gave the primate a thumbs up. He grinned at me and chattered a 'Hello!' "Come on, let's get outta here!" Al said, running into a guard. He then started singing.

**Gotta keep...**

**One jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

He said this while dodging the guards sword. After a couple of swings, he pulled the guards sash away, dropping his pants. I stayed behind Al, knowing I would probably get us caught if I did anything.

**We steal only what we can't afford**

**And that's everything**

I added after he finished. I didn't even have to think about the words, they came up and out my throat before I could stop them. Al glared playfully at me as we ran away from the guard who had pulled a fish over his body instead of his pants. We scampered up a pile of barrels, dodging as another guard swung at us.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all, and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate we're broke!**

He said as I kicked down a barrel onto the guard that was following us. Al flashed me an approving grin. The guards on the ground started sing/yelling at us.

**Riffraff!**

**Street rats!**

**Scoundrels!**

**Take that!**

The guards said as they threw random stuff at them. We scampered up to the top of a platform. Al was on the edge of the platform singing.

**Just a little snack, guys!**

The next second he grabbed me and Abu as a barrage of weapons flew past us and stuck into the pole behind us. The guards grabbed on to the bottom and tried to shake us off.

**Rip them open, take it back guys!**

Al sang as we fell off the platform.

**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

**You're my only friend, Abu!**

He said as he grabbed on Abu like and acrobat and swung into a window, with me hanging onto his ankles.

**Hey! **

I said angrily. He blinked at me uncomprehendingly.

**Randi and Aladdin have hit the bottom**

**They've become a two-man rise in crime.**

I rolled my eyes as Al was wrapped in a scarf and swirled into a large woman, while Abu found a plate of fruit and literally stuffed his face. I was merely glared at by the harem girls.

**I'd blame parents except they haven't got 'em**

Al swirled through the girls over to the window, dragging me behind him.

**Gotta eat to live**

**Gotta steal to eat**

I sang as we sat down in the windowsill. One of the girls pushed us out of the window as Al sang the last part.

**Tell you all about when we have the time!**

We fell down to the street, bouncing off a random awning. Al got up behind a muscleman and matched his moves while I ducked behind the mini stage.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of our doom**

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

He sang as he made a mistake and was discovered. He kept his form and ran away as Abu grabbed the bread with his tail. I slipped behind him, trying not to attract attention.

"There they are!" Well, so much for that. I broke into a flat run behind my 'brother.' We jumped on top of a flock of sheep, walking lightly across their backs as the guards waded slowly through behind us.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Al sang as we hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails. The largest guard behind us landed on the poor guy. We realized that Abu was missing, and found him covered in jewels on a random stall. The merchant grabbed the jewelry.

**Stop Thief!**

**Vandal!**

I ran up to him and pulled Abu away, snapping the pearl necklace in the process.

**Abu!**

**Scandal!**

A lady behind the stall covered with a cloth shouted. I backed up into Al as the guards surrounded us.

**Let's not be too hasty**

Al sang. The door suddenly opened up behind us as an ugly lady scooped Al up.

**Still I think he's rather tasty**

Al tumbled away and leaned on one of the guards like they were old friends.

**Gotta eat to live**

**Gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along**

**Wrong!**

Al, then the guards, sang as they pounced on us, Al dragging me underneath them and into some pots as we started to tiptoe away. By the time the guards had gotten out of the fight with themselves, we were almost home-free.

"Over there!" One shouted, and we threw off the pots and ran for it. Al jumped on the back of someone on a flaming pit, and I followed. The guards were stupid and ran across themselves, yelling and hopping as their shoes caught on fire. We ran past a sword swallower, and I cringed as Abu yanked his sword out of the swallowers throat. Abu advance on the guards, who cowered back in fear.

"He's got a sword!" One yelled, terrified.

"You idiot, we've _all_ got swords!" Another said, pulling out the mentioned object. The other guards followed suit. Abu smiled and set his sword down gently, then made a break for it. We climbed up on a floating rope in the street, the guards crashing into each other.

We were again surrounded on all sides by guards, and Abu ran up the stairs leading up the side of a building. I followed behind him, and Al was farther behind us.

**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**

**Vandals!**

**One hop ahead of the hump!**

**Street Rats!**

**One trick ahead of disaster!**

**Scoundrels!**

**Their quick-but I'm much faster!**

**Take that!**

Guards suddenly appeared in front of Abu and I, and Al pulled us out of the way just as they swung their swords at us. He pulled up a random carpet laying around, and pulled be onto his back.

**Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

He said, jumping out the window at the last word. The carpet pulled the air so that our momentum was lost, and we looked behind us at the guards who followed us and fell into 'Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer.' I laughed at them, realizing how nasty that would be.

We landed in a back alley and high-five'd. Al broke the bread into three pieces.

"And now, esteemed effendis, we feast! All right!"

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't? Leave a review for either! It'll probably be tomorrow afternoon before another chapter is added, so beware.**


	3. Worthless Street Rats

**Little shorter this time, huh? Oh, and since there was a favorite, I decided to bend my set rules just this once. So, here's a shorter chapter, thanks to the person who fave'd!**

**

* * *

First Person P.O.V.**

"And now, esteemed effendis, we feast! All right!" He handed us each a piece of bread. Al and I were about to bite into ours, we saw three children looking for food in the trash. Two I recognized, but one young girl I didn't. I realized something. _'The story must be adapting for me! How cool!'_

The older girl saw us and dropped the fish bones she was holding. Al looked at me, and then we both looked at Abu. He huffed, then took a rebellious bite out of his bread. Al and I got up and went over to the children. The oldest girl pulled her accomplices back behind her.

"Here, go on-take it." Al said as we bent down and handed the children our bread. The three of them giggled as they split the bread. We both walked back past Abu, who glared at us, then swallowed guiltily. He looked down at the bread, and walked up to the children, bread outstretched. The girl took the bread then patted Abu on the head. He made a sound like 'Ah, don't.' The girl then scratched under his chin, making him laugh and swat her hand away.

Abu then looked up and noticed we were heading out into the street. He scampered up onto my shoulder and sat there. Al and I walked out into the street, and I struggled to look over the shoulders of the people around us. Al picked me up and let me take a quick glance at Prince Achmed riding by on a snooty-looking horse. Two men in front of us were talking.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." One said, looking uniterested.

"Another suitor for the princess." The other said, saying it as if this had happened too many times before. Al and I looked at each other, then back to the prince.

Al put me down as we were startled by the three children from before ran into the street, and right in front of Prince Achmed's horse, startling it. The prince pulled out his whip.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" He brung his whip down to attack the children, but Al ran out in front of them and caught it. He then yanked the weapon away from the prince, and herded the children into my arms.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" He said threw the whip back at the prince. I pushed the children back into the safety of the alleys.

"Oh-I'll teach you some manners!" Prince Achmed said, kicking Al into the mud, then riding towards the palace. I helped Al up as the crowd laughed at my brother. He then grinned.

"Look at this, Abu, Randi. It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!" He shouted at the prince. Prince Achmed stopped and turned back to us.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas.. and maybe your whore will morn you." He said, turning back. Al rushed at him, but the doors closed in his face. He scratched his head.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." He looked at his hand, then glared at it.

"Whore?" I said, shocked. I didn't expect_ that_ from Disney. Al grabbed me in a quick hug.

"Come on, Abu, Randi. Let's go home." We all made for our crumbling apartment we called 'home.' Al sang on the way back.

**Riffraff, street rats.**

**I don't buy that.**

**If only they'd look closer.**

He stopped and didn't start again until we were in our home. He tucked Abu in and sat near the window, me leaning against his stomach.

**Would they see a poor boy? No siree.**

**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**

He finished, pulling back our pathetic excuse for a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Randi, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." He said, ruffling my hair as he smiled down on me. I smiled sadly.

"Sure, Al. We'll have everything we ever wanted." I said, almost giving into sleep. He frowned at me.

"Trust me, Randi. I'll make sure you'll never have to live as a street rat ever again. You'll be taken care of for the rest of your life." He vowed to me. I smiled again.

"How boring." I mumbled, my eyelids closing. Al smiled and tucked my blanket around us.

"You'll see." He whispered as I fell asleep. _'I may see, but I already know what's going to happen. No, the truth is, you'l find out, bro."_

_

* * *

_

**Review! Review! Seriously, it's not that hard to click on this little button(-v) and type five words. C'mon!**


	4. Jasmine & Aladdin, Sitting in the Window

**Thanks to _DemonJaxx_ and_ Jess_ for reviewing! You two are the reason that these two chapters are up so far!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _DemonJaxx_ for reviewing first. Thank you!**

* * *

Al and I were up and about, ready to steal our breakfast.

"You think you can do this one, Randi?" Al asked me, grinning. I huffed.

"Of course, I can!" I said, then signaled to Abu to start. He swung down over the edge and grabbed a melon, hanging there to distract the shop-keeper.

"Hey, get your paws off that!" He said, putting down the melon he was currently holding. Abu cackled at him, mocking the shop-keeper. The man grabbed the melon from Abu, and set it down to where I had just swiped the other one and given it to Al. Abu gave a 'bye bye!' the the man, then swung back up here.

"Nice job, guys and girls. Breakfast is served!" He said, breaking the melon in two, one piece smaller than the other. He then shared the bigger piece with me. After we had almost finished our breakfast, I noticed Al had a 'I just got shot by cupid's arrow, and boy was it strong' look in his eyes. I grinned, knowing Jasmine was finally here. Abu jumped on Al's shoulder and waved his hand in front of Al's face. Abu could've been invisible for the reaction Al showed. Or rather, lack of one.

I looked over to Jasmine, seeing her hand an apple over to an orphaned boy. The boy ran away as the apple merchant grabbed Jasmine's arm. I looked over to where Al was. I wasn't surprised at all to see empty space. _'I suppose I should go help him, I may not be a good street rat but I'm a pretty good actress.' _

I heard her yell 'No, no please!' before Al grabbed the knife out of the merchants hand and handed it to Jasmine behind his back. She looked at it for a moment, then hid it behind her back as they looked at her. I took it from her and stashed it somewhere nobody would stumble over. She looked at both me and Al.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, obviously confused. I answered so that Al could focus on the merchant.

"Just play along." I whispered, winking at her.

"You know this girl?" The merchant asked, suspicious. Al sighed.

"Sadly, yes. She is my eldest sister. She's a little crazy." Al said as he circled his finger around his ear. I slowly pushed her along as if she was slow. The merchant grabbed Al by the vest.

"She said she know's the Sultan!" Al pushes his hands off his vest and gestured to Abu.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." Abu, who was picking a pocket, straightened at this. Jasmine, playing along, kneeled and bowed at Abu's feet.

"Oh, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" Abu grinned at this and chattered away something that even I couldn't understand. Al leaned forward and grabbed another apple with his foot.

"Tragic, it's it?" He said while handing the apple over to the merchant. "But, no harm done." He walked over to Jasmine and me, as we both took one of her arms as walked her away. "Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor." Jasmine, really playing it up, stopped at a camel standing nearby.

"Oh, hello doctor." She said, then Al and I pushed her away from the camel.

"No, no, no, sis. Not that one." I said, smiling sympathetically. "Come on, Sultan." I said to Abu, running as he bowed and everything he'd stolen falls out of his vest. Abu picked up all that he could carry and ran beside Al in the direction of our home.

"Come back here, you little thieves!"

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Iago was running on a strange contraption that looked like a pair of gears. A lightning storm was brewing on top of the contraption.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Iago said, huffing from exertion. Jafar glared.

"Save your breath, Iago. Faster!" He said, placing a ring on the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago said while running faster. A lightning bolt flashed through the ring and into the hourglass below it. Jafar grinned maliciously.

"Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." He said, and the sand formed the Cave of Wonders on the top. Then the sand fell into the bottom part, swirling until it revealed Aladdin and Randi. "Oh, it seems that I have two diamonds in the rough."

"That's them! Those are the clowns we've been waiting for?" Iago screeched, then lost his footing and was sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the place, shall we?" Jafar said as Iago went flying past him and upside-down into the wall.

"Swell." Iago coughed out. Jafar laughed hideously as he gazed at Aladdin and Randi in the hourglass.

**First Person P.O.V.**

Al and Jasmine were climbing up in front of me, both of them seeming to forget I was there. Al climbed to the top, the reached his hand down to help her.

"Almost there." He said, the soft smile never leaving his face. Jasmine took his hand and he pulled her up the rest of the way. She climbed over, but tripped and fell into Al's arms. They were having a moment longer than the one in the movie, so I cleared my throat.

They pulled away, and Al reached his hand out to me slightly reluctantly. I rolled my eyes and climbed up the rest of the way myself, brushing his hand away in the process. Jasmine came over to Al, and spoke.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." She said, smiling at him. I walked over to the other edge, grabbed a pole, and vaulted to the next building. I turned around as Al spoke.

"Uh, forget it." He reached for the place where my pole was before, and I threw mine to him. He gave no sign that I had even moved. I rolled my eyes. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" Al said, pole vaulting over as well, nearly landing on me in the process. _'No shit, sherlock.'_ I thought, getting a little ticked that he acted like I didn't exist, like he could live without me... _'That's right. He can, and I have Disney to prove it.'_ My thought were interrupted by Jasmine.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, sheepish. '_You're a princess, chica. Even Al can tell the difference between us street rats and royalty.'_ I thought venomously. Whoa. I seem to have spent a little bit too much time with Al. _'He's not really my brother, remember? I'm from another world, I can't be possessive of him, he's not my bro...' _I was once again drawn away from my thoughts by the two love-birds.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." He said, leaning against the plank he was holding, and staring at her, clearly in love. She returned the look, until Al snapped out of it. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." He said while laying out a plank for her to walk across.

While Al leaned down, Jasmine vaulted over his head and beside me. Al looked back in surprise, and Jasmine tossed the pole to him. His and Abu's eyes bugled.

"I'm a fast learner." Jasmine grinned. Al and Abu looked at each other, then back at Jasmine. Al handed the pole to Abu.

"Right. C'mon, this way." He said, walking right past me. I raised an eyebrow. _'Okay, this is getting ridiculous.'_ I followed them inside, then sat down in the doorway, giving them some privacy, and also being firs for the guards to get to. The story doesn't need me, after all. I listened to their conversation, though, to know when to expect the guards.

"Abu!" I had come in just as Abu was about to steal Jasmines apple. I stood up and gave him my uneaten fruit, taking Al's bitten-out-of one from the discouraged primate. He hugged me, and I sat back near the door. Neither love-bird paid any attention to me. _'Wow, I'm starting to feel left out.'_

"What?" Jasmine asked, clearly talking about Abu. Al got an idea.

"Abu says that-uh-that's not fair." He said. Abu had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh did he?" Jasmine asked, obviously not fooled. Al grinned.

"Of course." He said.

"And does Abu have anything else to say?" Jasmine said, playing along.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." _'Way to keep it smooth, Al.'_ Abu rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, tell him that's very... sweet." Jasmine said, leaning into Al. They got closer and closer, until Al moved in to kiss her. I jumped. _'Oh crap! Guards!"_ I thought, whipping around to look at the guard.

"Bro!" I shouted, running inside. Al and Jasmine jumped apart. I ran beside Al.

"Here you are!" The guards said, slicing away another beam. Al and Jasmine both jumped up.

"They're after me! They're after you?" they said in unison, looking at each other. Jasmine continued. "My father must have sent them-"

"Do you trust me?" Al interrupted. Jasmine looked confused.

"What?" She asked. My brother repeated the question.

"Do you trust me?" He said again, extending his hand.

"Yes" She said, taking his hand.

"Then jump!" Al yelled, jumping out of the window. I must've had a brain fart, because I ran over there and froze, watching them. The closest guard caught me while the other ran down.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath, and was dragged painfully down the stairs and a ladder. We came in just as Jasmine went for Razoul.

"Let go of him!" She yelled, pounding on Razoul's arm. He laughed.

"Look what we have here, men-another street mouse." He said, throwing Jasmine to the ground. Jasmine stood up and pulled off the hood of her cloak.

"Unhand them, by order of the princess." She said. I was suddenly forced into a bow by my guards-I had kicked a little too much for one guards liking-and was now looking at the ground. Razoul looked shocked.

"Princess Jasmine." He said, bowing. I saw Abu peeking out from the jar he was thrown into.

"The princess?" Al, Abu and I all said, me the only one faking it. When you've watched through this movie so many times that you've burned out two disks, nothing is surprising anymore.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with these street rat's?" Razoul continued. Jasmine got all up in his face.

"That is not your concern. Do as I command. release them!" She very nearly shouted at him. Razoul spread his hands in helplessness.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come straight from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." He said bowing to her, then dragging us away. I think I may have bruises for a few weeks where the guards grabbed me. I looked up at the last minute to see Jasmines pissed off face. It looked pretty scary in real life. In fact, I shuddered when I saw it.

"Believe me, I will."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please, press the little review button, on either this chapter or the next one! Is it honestly that hard to type a few words when I type out these whole chapters for you guys?**


	5. The Dungeon and Randi's Distress

***giggles* Okay, this is only because I got two good reviews two chapters ago! From now on, no more two chapters in a row unless I get one review that actually tells me what they like about the story, not just that they like it! Oh, by the way, it may take an hour or so after reviews from now on until I can type up some more. I only have until just before Aladdin rubs the lamp, and I'm not the world fastest typer!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, Jess! This one's dedicated to you!**

* * *

We were dragged to the dungeon, Al is his hand-cuffs the perfect length off the floor for him to sit. Where were mine? Just high enough so that I couldn't lie down, but low enough that if I sat I would twist my arms too far back for comfort. Of course.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to her" he said, more to himself than me, but I couldn't resist the jealous jab.

"You sounded pretty damn stupid to me, and I'm just a street rat." Al glared at me, and I glared back, hiding my irrational hurt. We heard a familiar little voice say 'Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Randi? Hello!' Al looked up to see Abu in the window-I already knew who it was, so I didn't bother twisting my neck in that odd angle.

"Abu! Down here! Hey, c'mon, get me outta these." He said, apparently pretending I didn't exist. Abu ran down, then pulled his vest over his head and batted his eyes in an imitation of the princess. "Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it." Abu huffed and checked us over, deciding to set me free first because of my awkward position.

"Yeah, Abu. I was in the the same situation once, too, remember? Although I may not have been _worth it_ like the princess was, you didn't stay mad at Al for helping me." Abu got my hands, free then hugged me around my neck, saying something along the lines of 'Oh, Randi'. He then got to work on Al. Al looked at me.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked me, flexing as Abu tried to find the right pick for his lock. I looked away.

"Is what about what?" I asked, not meeting his eyes. He frowned at me.

"You think you weren't worth it when I saved you?" He said, walking over to me as he was now free. Abu flipped into a bow on the ground with a 'Ta-da!' He was ignored.

"Not at all. I was just not quite as worth it as the _princess_ was, right?" Al was now glaring at me, obviously wondering where I was coming from.

"What? Are you jealous that I gave the princess a little more attention than I did you today, because it was her first day in the market? How selfish can you be?" I nearly burst into tears right then and there. I had to swallow before I could speak again.

"I'm sorry that I'm a little upset that you gave her way more attention than you did me ever, even though she's a faster learner than I am. Not that you care, right? Nobody cares about a parentless brat who can't even steal a loaf of bread." I said, knowing the whole time that everything I said was totally untrue and unfair, but I didn't seem to care. "I'm a fool." I said lower, and I could tell Al was about to say something, when was cut off by Jafar-I mean, the old man.

"You're only a fool if you give up, girl." He said, hobbling over to us. Al stiffened.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking in front of me automatically. Jafar grinned.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be something more." Eh said, making the universal sign for money with his hands.

"We're listening." He said, watching Jafar's every step.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasures enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." He said, showing us a handful of gorgeous rubies. He walked a little ways away, and I saw Iago move on his back. Al spoke up.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry-" Jafar cut him off.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He grinned, showing us a horrible mouthful of teeth.

"Why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us?" Al asked.

"I need a couple of pairs of strong legs and a pair of strong backs to go in after it."

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, and we're in here?"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem." Jafar said, pushing out a section of wall. "So, do we have a deal?" Jafar extended his hand. Al looked at Abu, who shrugged, then at me. I nodded.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed these past two chapters, _DemonJaxx_ and _Jess_! You're the one who got them up so fast, I just click the buttons!**


	6. The Cave of Wonders

**Last one for a while, since it's pretty late and I have nothing else typed. Thanks to *sighs* jordan for reviewing. Tell you what. If you do the homework I assigned you by Monday, I'll write two chapter for all of my stories. If this one has another review, then three for this one.**

**I suppose I have to dedicate this chapter to jordan, because he reviewed... Oh, well. I'm sure everyone else is glad you reviewed.**

* * *

The next thing I knew, we where traveling through a ferocious sandstorm, Al and I walking in front, and Jafar sitting on the back of a horse with Abu. After what seemed like forever, Jafar told us to stop, and the storm stopped. _'Damn you, Disney.'_

The Cave of Wonders appeared in front of us. It called out in a intimidating voice.

"**Who disturbs my slumber?**" Al and I gulped. He took one step forward.

"It is I, Aladdin."

"And I, Randi." The cave looked at us for a moment, then spoke.

"**Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.**" The cave opened with a roar, and the staircase appeared in front of us.

"Remember, boy and girl-fetch me the lamp, and you shall have your reward."Jafar said. _'You're eternal reward.' _I mocked Jafar in my head. We walked down the huge staircase, eventually coming to a room filled wit treasure. Let me tell you, it's way more impressive seeing it for real.

"Would ya look at that!" Al said. Abu peeked out from under his vest, and then made a beeline for the nearest chest.

"Abu!" Al and I shouted at the same time. He froze. Al walked over and kneeled by him. "Don't..touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp." We all started to make our way through the cave, and I grinned, knowing what was next. I saw Abu turn around a couple of times, finally tugging on mina and Al's similar pants(Mine are green, though the same style as Al's). Al shoo'd him away.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Carpet pull Abu's tail, then plucked Abu's hat off and tried it on. Abu sits for a while, until Carpet waved a tassel in front of Abu's face. The both jumped and Abu ran screeching onto Al.

"Abu, what are you-crazy?" Al said, until Abu forcibly made Al look at Carpet. "A magic carpet." He said, standing up. "C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you." Carpet slowly came out, the picked up Abu's hat and dusted it off. He flied over hands the hat to Abu, who screeched and jumped onto my shoulder. "Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite." Al said while I took the fez from Carpet and handed it to Abu. Abu grabbed it, then shakes his fist and screamed at him. Carpet walked away sadly.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't go. Don't go. Maybe you can help us." I said, not wanting my second favorite Aladdin character to go. Carpet looked back at us, excited, and then wrapped around and spun so that Abu and I were dizzy. "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp." Carpet jumped up and motioned for us to follow it.

"I think he knows where it is!" Al said, excited. I ruined it though.

"Really? I thought that he was going to lead us to a lava-filled future, then we will be royalty. No shit, sherlock." I said, deciding to play psychic as well as bother Al. He shot me a glare. _'I think that was the fourth one today. I must really be pissing him off.'_

We followed Carpet through a long tunnel, then we emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the center of it was a tall pillar with a staircase going up the length of it. There was, of course, a pillar of light at the top, illuminating the lamp that we could not see yet. I got excited to meet my favorite Aladdin character, the excitement dulled a little when thinking about my fight with Al.

"Wait here." Speaking of Al, he spoke, then slowly started walking up to the lamp. Abu huffed, then seemed to get a hypnotized look in his eye. _'Oh-no.'_ I thought, trying to hold back Abu with Carpet. _'He was never this strong before! The strength of Disney!'_ Abu snapped out of our grip and grabbed the huge ruby. The cave shook.

"**Infidels!**" Abu cringed. "**You have touched the forbidden treasure.**" Abu set the jewel back, but it melted into lava. "**Now you will never again see the light of day!**" I saw Al race down the lamp, but they flattened into a ramp, and he slid the rest of the way down. When he almost fell into the lava, my heart jumped, and I felt like I could kiss Carpet when he saved Al.

Abu had started to run towards Al, and was stuck in the middle of he exploding rocks. Aladdin caught him just before the rock Abu was standing on exploded. A wave of lava appeared behind right behind Al and Abu, and the only thing I could think was _'This isn't a movie. I could die, Al could die. Please Disney, don't kill me off.'_

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Carpet flew fast in front of the wall of lava, only slowing down so that Aladdin could grab Randi. He got slightly scared for her, because he saw something on her face that he hadn't seen since he met her in the marketplace; pure unconcealed fear. She obviously wasn't expecting this. _'Even though she technically predicted it.'_ He thought, remembering her earlier jab. A strong grip on his waist made him stop thinking and focus on the situation at hand. He hugged his sister close and urged Carpet faster.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" They dodged walls and falling debris, and after a particularly hard turn, Abu grabbed Aladdin's head and covered his eyes. "Abu, this is no time to panic!" Aladdin pulled Abu off, then caught sight of the wall they were about to crash into. "Start panicking." He said as carpet pulled into a dive, flying through another cave until they reached the entrance cavern.

They were almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, knocking him to the ground. Aladdin and Randi were knocked into the entrance on a ledge, and Aladdin sees Jafar within reach.

"Help her out!" He said, referring to Randi. Jafar held out his hand.

"Throw me the lamp!" Jafar said, reaching farther.

"We can't hold on! Give me your hand!" Aladdin said, desperately trying to keep Randi from falling.

"First give me the lamp!" Aladdin reached in his sash and pulled out the lamp, which he then handed to Jafar. Jafar snatched it and held it up above his head and laughed. "Yes! At last!" Abu had helped Aladdin mostly out, but he had turned around in order to help Randi, who was looking pale as she thought of Jafar's knife. Jafar kicked aside Abu and grabbed Aladdin's wrist. Randi slipped, falling closer to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked, struggling. Jafar pulled out a crooked knife and held it up high.

"Giving you your reward." He said, then switched to his regular voice. "Your eternal reward." He lifted the knife up in the air, Aladdin's eyes going wide. Abu went up and bit Jafar's wrist, making him scream and let go of Aladdin. Jafar kicked Aladdin down and threw Abu in after him, looking at Randi afterwards. She glared at him, then her grip slipped. Or, so he thought. She had really let go because she knew Carpet would catch her. Though she did forget about the being knocked out part.

* * *

**It's rather short, I know, but it's all I have until I can type some more. After I sleep, of course. Ah, sleep, it's almost as wonderful as getting reviews...(hint hint)**


	7. Genie!

**Yay! Another chapter! I made a deal with a friend and he held up his end of the bargain, so I have to write 4 chapter for this story, 3 for my Lion King story, and two for my Inuyasha story, all by Friday. I think you are all happy about me making a deal and making this the longest one I have to update, aren't you? Well, thanks to all my reviewers!**

**ALISHA! Answer to review HERE!:**

**Yeah, I really should've done that, eh? I can't believe I didn't realize it before. As soon as I put up the other three chapters, I'll redo that one and you can see if you like that better. Thank you for pointing out that obvious fact to little ol' blind me.**

**

* * *

First Person P.O.V.**

I woke to Al's voice and hands gently coaxing me awake. I blinked uncomprehendingly at him and Abu and he asked me a question. "What?" I asked, not hearing the first time.

"Are you okay?" He asked, more than a little worried. I blinked again, then shook my head free of it's dizziness. "Do you need to lie down?" Al said, taking that for a 'no.' It was only then that I realized he was holding me up.

"Nah, I just need to walk it off." I said to him, then continued, "Are we royalty?" I asked, just to make him crack a smile. I wasn't disappointed, though it was more worried than anything else. "Bro, I'm fine, it's that old man I'm worried about. I suppose you've already done the two-faced son-of-a jackal business, right?" Oops. I didn't mean to say that last part out loud. Al's small smile widened into a full-out grin, knowing I was fine.

"You know me too well." He sighed. "Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Abu then pulled out the lamp with a flourish. "Why, you hairy little thief!" I took the lamp from Abu and held it out for Al to see." Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." Al looked at me. "Could ya shine it a little bit?" He asked.

"Why don't you do it?" I said, playing the part of Lazy, with a little bit of Snobbish in there, too. He shook his head in exasperation and took it from me, rubbing at it to see if he could make out the words. I couldn't help smiling in anticipation of seeing my all-time favorite Aladdin character.

Blue smoke came from the lamp, and it began to shake and glow, nearly jumping out of Al's grasp. A giant, hugely muscled blue man stretched up the roof of the cave. The next second, that disappeared and the Genie that I knew and loved appeared.

"OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck! Hold on there for a second." He hung Al up by his vest on a nearby rock. Genie then pulled off his head and turned it all the way around, yelling as Carpet and I puled Al down. "Does it feel good to be outta there! Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen." He said, using his smoke tail as a microphone and sticking in Al's face "Hi, where ya from? What's your name?"

"Uh, Al-uh-Aladdin." Al stuttered. I rolled my eyes. _'Not that I really blame him for being surprised. If hadn't seen this movie twenty-million times, I'd have been freaked out, too.'_

"Aladdin!" Genie said his name like he discovered something really major. A sign appeared beside Genie with Al's name on it. It changed to match Genie's statements. "Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' or maybe just 'Din?' Or how bout 'Laddie?'" Genie said, while he disappeared and a blue dog in plaid jumps in. "Sounds like 'Here boy! C'mon, Laddie!"

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought." Al said, shaking his head. I stepped closer to him.

"If it's a blue genie who is now a dog, I see it to." I whispered to him. Al grinned.

"You smoke? Mind if I do?" Dog Genie said, then poofed back to normal in a puff of smoke and laughed. Abu screeched and ran to my shoulders, hiding behind me. "Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't sing the fur. Oh! There's one more!" He said, then poofed into Mario. "Mama Mia!" He poofed back and held out his hand. "And you would be...?"

"I'm Randi, Aladdin's little sister." I said, shaking his hand. Genie looked at Al, then back at me and frowned. "Adopted." I added, seeing his confusion dissipate. He finally seemed to see Carpet.

"Yo! Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel!" Carpet flew over and high-fived Genie. "Yo! Yeah!" He looked over at Al. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger." He lifts up a beer-gut that wasn't there before. "Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute! I'm-your master?" Al asked. Genie then slapped a diploma in Al's hand and a mortarboard on his head.

"That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me," Genie turned into Arnold Schwarzenegger, "the ever impressive," inside a cube, "long contained," as a ventriloquist with a dummy, "often imitated," he tossed the dummy aside, "but never duplicated," many Genie's formed around him, repeating the word 'duplicated', "Genie of the Lamp!" He turned into Ed Sullivan, "right here, direct from the lamp, right here for your wish fulfillment. Thank you."

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Al said, eyes wide and disbelieving. _'You think he would've gotten it by now.' _I thought, slightly worried if my brother was slow. _'I guess that when he tricks Jafar into trapping himself I'll believe he's not.'_ She reasoned.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Genie answered Al, turning into a slot machine. The arm pulled down and three Genies appear in the windows. "That's it-three." Three Genie caballeros came out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres." He changed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." A duck dropped with a sign in it's mouth 'Refunds.' Al looked at Abu and I.

"Now I know I must be dreaming." He said to us. I smiled. _"There's the line!'_ I thought, excited to hear my favorite song in the whole series. The music for 'Friend Like Me.' started, and Genie grew huge.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you've got here!" He magically sat us down on a rock. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." He lit up in a fluorescent light.

* * *

**Short, I know but I'm allowed to cheat on this one since I'm doing four. The next one will be the entire song, then the one after that will probably be 'Prince Ali'. I may cut it off shorter, depends on how much time I have left. Please review, it's food for the writers soul!**


	8. Friend Like Me!

**Yay! Sorry it took longer, but I now have myself a beta! So hopefully, these chapters'll be better from now on! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Jess: I don't think I took that long to update(I'll admit, this one was longer because I wanted to go over it with my new beta. Aha, 'Friend Like Me' is your favorite, too? Awesome! Anyway, about Al's prince wish, Randi is his sister, so what do you think Randi'll end up as? I made it so she's equal with him, because she wouldn't be very happy if she wasn't...**

**Anyway, thanks to my wonderful beta _Ella Unlimited._**

* * *

"Now I know I must be dreaming." He said to us. I smiled. _'There's the line!'_

I thought, excited to hear my favorite song in the whole series. The music for 'Friend Like Me.' started, and Genie grew huge.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you've got here!" He magically sat us down on a rock. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." He lit up like fluorescent light, showering us in a white glow, and magically sat us down on a rock. I couldn't help myself... I began to smile. Al looked at me in panic, I just laughed and pointed to back to Genie.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherazade had a thousand tales**

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**

Genie almost fell in front of us and made 40 thieves come out of nowhere and surround Al and I. We had backed into each other until Genie appeared in Al's vest and his arms in Al's sleeves, then boxed the thieves away. We then appeared in the corner of a boxing ring, Genie massaging Al's shoulders, Abu fanning carpet, and me a fan outside the ring, dressed in a crap-load of Aladdin fan stuff.

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

Then my vision went black. Genie lit up the whole area as he turned into fireworks and exploded around me and Al as he clutched the lamp.

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

Genie went shrunk inside his lamp, grabbing Al's hand and made him rub the lamp.

**And all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

**And I'll say**

**Mister Aladdin sir**

**What will your pleasure be?**

Suddenly, he was in front of us, over 50 feet tall. I gasped and Genie turned into a waiter and sat Al and I down at a table. He took out a pad of paper and wrote down something on it using magic.

**Let me take your order, jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**No no no!**

**Life is your restaurant**

Genie zapped his finger and a platter appeared in front of Al. He lifted up the cover to find Genie as a dancing chicken.

**And I'm your maitre' d!**

Genie's ear grew huge as he sang the next verse.

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Genie exploded into six duplicate Genie's, four working on Al, and two giving me a pedicure and a hair-cut. I noticed that afterwards, our hair was much cleaner and straighter. 'You don't notice that when watching the movie...' I thought.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

He placed Al and I on a huge couch, Abu and Carpet fanning us. Al was just about to take a bite of his food, and I some weird-looking fruit, when behind us, gold and jewels were in mountains. And then, out of nowhere, Genie buried us in baklava.

**You're the boss, the king, the shah!**

**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

**How about a little more baklava?**

Al and I were balancing on top of a column, sharing a single dish, then fell onto another one completely made of food.

**Try some of column 'A'**

**Try all of column 'B'!**

We fell into a pillow in Genie's hand.

**I'm in the mood, to help you dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Genie opened his mouth and his tongue turned into a staircase, in which another Genie dressed like a magician ran down. He then grabbed my hand and I found myself doing the exact moves that he did. I was having fun because I knew I wouldn't be able to do this without him. I was pushed out of the way when he was squished by his own giant hands, which I hadn't noticed earlier.

**Can your friends do this?**

He said, taking his head off, multiplying it, then juggled them.

**Do your friends do that?**

He continued, tossing his heads to Al and I, who did a complicated juggling act. I was nearly laughing, I hadn't had this much fun for years.

**Can your friends pull this out their little hat?**

Genie turned himself into a rabbit and pulled himself in a loop in and out of Aladdin's red fez.

**Can your friends go 'poof'!**

From the rabbit, he transformed into a dragon, then blew fire at Al. Harem girls appeared around him, and I rolled my eyes at him, then shook my head.

**Well looky here.**

**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip!**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

Genie pulled his face in half, then made the harem girls disappear as Aladdin was just 'getting used' to them.

**So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

Small Genie's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped down to a ridiculous level. He then jumped off of Al's hand's like they were a diving board.

**You got me bona fide, certified!**

**You got a genie for your charg d'affairs!**

He turned into a giant certificate and grabbed Al. He seemed to be focusing on my bro because it was getting closer to the end of the song.

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish I really wanna know**

Genie once again put his ear up to Al like he wanted to hear a secret.

**You gotta list that's three miles long, no doubt**

**So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

Genie pulled a long list out of Al's ear, rubbed his behind like he was drying off after a shower, then whipped it at Al.

**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**

**I'm on the job you big nabob**

Genie poofed back the three harem girls, and Al leaned in to kiss one. As soon as he got close enough, the girl turned into Genie's head and Al kissed him on the cheek.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Genie poofed up dancing elephants.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

He then zapped belly-dancing camels onto the other side of us.

**You ain't never...had...a...friend...like...me!**

A whole bunch of random interesting things poofed up, and it just kept on going as Genie kept singing. Abu shoveled as much gold as he could into his fez, while Al and I just looked around in amazement.

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Genie wrapped everything up into a giant cyclone and zapped us back into the cave, while Genie had a boring, but neon blue sign reading 'applause'. Carpet and I were clapping enthusiastically, while Abu checked his hat and humphed at of the loss of the gold.

"So what'll it be, master?" Genie asked, grinning at Al, while checking his nails. My bro still looked around disbelieving at the magic he had just witnessed.

"You're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Al asked, just to be sure. Genie turned into William F. Buckley.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos. He said, adding fingers when he ran out on one hand.

"Like?" Al prompted. Genie sat down beside him.

"Ah, rule number one. I can't kill anybody." He cut off his head and Al and I held out necks. "So don't ask." He threw his head back on. "Rule number two. I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." His head turned into a giant pair of lips, and he kissed me. "You little punim, there." He turned back to normal, and flattened out beside Al.

"Rule number three! I can't bring people back from the dead." He turned into a zombie. Al got a nauseous look on his face, and I felt sick as well. "It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" He shook Al, then poofed back to normal, then covered his face with his hands. Al and I gave each other a sly look.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" He looked at me. "Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead." I played along, matching Al's expression perfectly.

"I don't know, Al, Abu-he probably can't even get us out of this cave." I said, shrugging and starting to walk off. "Looks like we're gonna have to find our own way out of here-" I was cut off as a big blue foot stomped down in front of me.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Genie's glare grew greater with each word. He stomped toward us. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' yur wishes, so SIDDOWN!" He practically screamed the last word at us, and we all sat down on Carpet in fear. Genie zipped down beside us.

"In case on emergency, the exists are here here here here here here here here here, anywhere!" He said, dressed as a flight attendent, adding a new arm with each 'here', then his arms shrunk back to two really short ones. "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet." We started to fly towards the ceiling. "Weeeeee'rrrrrreeee...outta here!"

We flew through the cave top, popping out in the sand and flying off to who-knows-where. _'I know where.'_ I thought to myself, wondering what Genie would make me for Al's prince wish.

* * *

**Please review! I'll send the next chap to my beta as soon as I get it written, so remember to review!**


	9. To Make A Prince's Sister

**Yay! New chapter! They're out of the Cave of Wonders, and Genie's just as big and blue as in the original! Get ready for the one, the only!**

**_Was It Really That Horrible?:_ To Make A Prince's Sister!**

**Special thanks to my beta, _Ella Unlimited._**

**

* * *

First Person P.O.V.**

After hours of flying, we finally landed in an oasis. _'At least, I think it was hours.'_ I thought to myself. I personally had fallen asleep leaning against Al, and he had pulled me on his lap so that I wouldn't fall of. He shook me awake when we seemed to be slowing down. I blinked sleepily up at him, and he gave me his typical grin. As I sat up, Carpet turned into stairs and Genie was a stewardess.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Al, Abu and I all got off and looked around. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye." Genie practically sang as we all got off, and once we were all off, he turned back to normal. "Well, now. How about that, you doubting Mustafa's?" He grinned, satisfied.

"You sure showed us." I said, giving a sign of surrender; Al grinned evilly at me.

"Now, about my three wishes..." Al said casually, and I nearly laughed at the badly-hidden victorious look on his face. Genie raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy!" Genie said, shoving a huge finger in Al's face. Al pushed it aside, and his smile grew (if that was possible).

"Ah, no-he never actually wished to get out of the cave." I said, my smile nearly matching Al's, but I had seen this too many times before, and seeing it in real life actually made it funnier.

"You did that one your own." Genie opened his mouth to say something, thought for a moment, then his jaw dropped to the ground comically. He then turned into a sheep, and glared at Al.

"Well, don't I feel sheepish? All right, you baaaad boy, but no more freebies." He said, walking away from us. Al shrugged.

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good." He looked at me. "What would you wish for?" He asked me. I blinked. What would I wish for? Before it would be to meet the Aladdin characters, but that's kind of void... especially considering I lived with one of them… so I thought for a moment. That simple question was harder to answer than I thought, the obvious one being to see my parents again, to go back to the life I once knew, and even took for granted. Maybe to find someone actually my own age here… instead of everyone either being older or younger, it'd be nice to have a friend that could relate to me better than Al could…

Or maybe, I was happy with my life. I mean, I had the brother I'd always wanted, I had the world in the palm of my hands, and I knew the future.

Eventually, I got what I deeply wanted.

"I would wish that all pain, sadness, and poverty would be washed away from the world. That everyone was equal, and everybody had a chance to to be happy. That families, whether by blood or soul… would stay close, forever." I said honestly, but also adding a little bit of cheesiness in there just for the heck of it. Al smiled softly at me, and then gave me a hug. Genie also seemed to perk up at my statement. It hit me that he'd probably been through quite a few masters who were horrible to him and other people. Selfish people who used their gift for their own gain… I had never really thought about it, but there are those kinds of people out there. "But this is your wish, Al. What do you want?" I asked him, even though I already knew.

Al shrugged nonchalantly, and then looked at Genie. "What about you? What would you wish for?" Genie, who was hanging like a hammock in between two trees, looked shocked at that. He floated over to us.

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before." He laughed nervously. "Well, in my case...ah, forget it." He looked away, sad. Al stepped over to him.

"What? Tell us." He said, obviously confused at what an all-powerful genie could possibly want. Genie sighed longingly.

"Freedom." He said, gesturing out in front of Al. Al looked shocked.

"You're a prisoner?" He asked. I felt my heart go out to Genie. I mean sure, people feel bad for him all the time… but it's different when you actually know him.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Genie grew gigantic, and his voice echoed. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He then shrunk down into the lamp, looking squished and highly uncomfortable. "Itty-bitty living space."

"Genie, that's terrible." Al looked remorseful; Genie came out of the lamp slowly, stretching his arms out.

"But oh- to be free. Not have to go 'Poof! What do ya need? Poof! What do ya need? Poof! What do ya need?'" He had a death grip on Al's vest by the time he finished. "To be my own master would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" He went up higher with each word, and then fell at what he said next. "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here, it's not gonna happen." He hit himself on the head. "Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" I found myself asking. I wanted so badly for my favorite character to get his only wish. Genie sat down on a rock.

"The only way outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." I shared a glance with Al.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." He said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do. Genie scoffed.

"Uh huh, right" He turned into Pinocchio and grew his nose out. "Whoop!" Al pushed his nose back in, and Genie turned to normal.

"No, really, I promise. After I make my first to wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Al held out his hand after he finished. Genie looked suspiciously at it, and then sighed.

"Well, here's hope." He said as he shook Al's hand. "OK! Let's make some magic!" He turned into a magician. "So, how 'bout it. What is it that you want most?" Al looked at me, and I made an imitation of Abu's imitation of the princess. I could see the light go on inside his sometimes dim head.

"Well," he started nervously; "there's this girl-" He was cut off by a buzzer sound from Genie.

"Eeeehhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" He said with a heart with a cross through it on his chest.

"Oh, but Genie. She's smart and fun and..." Al continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"Pretty." I said, knowing what his response would be.

"Beautiful!" He corrected enthusiastically. "She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile." Genie poofed us all in a Parisian café, smoking a cigar, the thick smoke turning into a heart above us.

"Ami. C'est l'amour." He said knowingly. I rolled my eyes, and Al sighed.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-" I grinned at him, _there's_ the famous idea. "Hey! Can you make me a prince?" Al went over to Genie excitedly, and Genie pulled out a 'Royal Cookbook.'

"Let's see here. Chicken a 'la king?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" A crab that looked startlingly like Sebastian from the Little Mermaid clamped onto his finger. "Ow, I hate it when I do that. Caesar's salad?" A hand with a dagger came out and tried to stab him. "Et tu, Brute? No." He pushed the hand back. "Ah, to make a prince." He looked over at Al slyly. "Now, it that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" He said enthusiastically, throwing out his arms. Genie smiled.

"All right! Woof woof woof woof!" He shouted, and then turned into a tailor… nope, definitely a fashion designer. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar? No!" He ripped off the patch, and Al looked shocked. "Work with me here!" He took Al's measurements and tied the tape into a bow around his torso, then pulled the end. Al's outfit poofed into a prince's attire. "I like it, muy macho!" Al flipped his cape, looking in the mirror. I clapped for him, and he grinned and bowed. I curtseyed pathetically back. Genie turned to look at me, my eyes widened and I held up my hands.

"Genie… this is Aladdin's wish…" I started, but he cut me off.

"And you, darling. You have the beggars look as well!" He said it like it was a crime, I grimaced and waited for the much too revealing belly-dancer outfit. "Here!" He zapped me into some new clothes. "Aha! Beautiful!" He turned me around to look in the mirror. I gasped.

I didn't see my typical red scarf with a purple tube-top, red sash and green pants, yellow shoes, and messy chin-length hair. Instead, I saw a beautiful, dark green top, like Jasmines, complete with see through, light green elbow-length sleeves; the cut showing off my now flat and tan stomach. My Aladdin-style pants had been switched for a pair of dark green bell-bottoms that went down to around my ankles. It had something like a cape on it, except it started at the top of the pants, made of the same material as the sleeves. The cape-like thing had the edges trimmed with dark green fabric, matching the outfit.

The top front of the bottoms had two blue feathers sewn to it, the same color as Al's turban feather. My shoes were basically the same, but were a black that flashed silver in the right light. My hair had been pulled up in a loose pony-tail at the top of my head, the short strands somehow managing to look great tied in a green fabric. Around my head was a green band with a jewel that matched the one on Al's turban, except it was teardrop shaped, the jewel resting just above my bangs breathtakingly. Last, I had a necklace of the same shape, upside-down, with a golden chain. I looked at Al, who was gaping. He realized what he was doing, pulled himself together and bowed again.

"Well, dearest younger sister, I do say, you look stunning." He said in a really bad prince accent. I bowed as well this time, and grinned.

"Thank you, dearest elder brother. I simply must say the same of you." I said in an equally fake princess accent. Then we both burst into laughter. Genie then snapped his fingers, getting both our attention and Abu over here.

"It's lovely! But it needs something. What does it say to me? It says 'mode of transportation'." Genie then changed into a game show host, Al and I at the podium. "Here he comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, they spit." A door with Genie's head on it opened, revealing Abu, who spit on cue. I giggled and covered my mouth with my hand, Al punched me lightly on the shoulder, but a smile playing on his lips too.

"Hmmm, not enough." Genie snapped his fingers, turning Abu into a fancy white horse. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do we need?" He snapped his fingers, turning Abu into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57 Cadillac. "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" On 'dumbo', Abu turned into an elephant, and Carpet struggled to get out from under his huge feet. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Abu looked at his reflection in the pool of water and screeched. He ran up a tree, which bent down under his new weight. It bent back down to the ground in front of Al and I. Al held Abu's trunk.

"Abu, you look good." He said. I nodded and rubbed Abu's big ears. Genie pulled up his 'sleeves', revealing nothing underneath them.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the royal family, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet! Hang on to your turban and headbands, kids, cause we're gonna make you guys stars!" Genie's fireworks blinded me of everything else except the colors, and I smiled. Soon my second favorite song in the movie, 'Prince Ali', would begin.

* * *

**Please review! I've already started to type up the next chapter, and reviews are fuel! Never mind food!**


	10. Prince Ali! And Princess Amir!

**Whoop-whoop! Another chapter! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and who read!**

**And a special thanks to my beta, _Ella Unlimited_!**

* * *

All of the parade was marching its way to Agrabah, and Al and I were hidden by what looked like feathery fans. My stomach was turning slightly from nervousness, and the swaying motion of Abu wasn't helping all that much. I turned to Al, trying to distract myself with conversation.

"Hey, Aladdin..." He looked back towards me automatically. I never called him Aladdin unless something was bothering me… somehow… he knew that too well. "About that… uh… conversation we had in the dungeon..." His face immediately softened, and I instantly knew he wasn't mad at me; but that didn't mean I wasn't still feeling guilty.

"Hey, its fine, Randi. I really did ignore you when she was around, didn't I? I'm sorry." He said. I sighed.

"No, Al, I'm sorry. I was just jealous. You found me the day my parents..." I still had to choke out this sentence, "...died. And you've been here for me ever since. Maybe if you hadn't been so nice, I wouldn't be so attached to you, eh?" I smiled, trying to lift the depressing mood I had created. Al pulled me into a hug.

"Aw, Randi, you know I wouldn't of done that. You're my little sister, I would never abandon you." I smiled, happy again, and hugged Al back. "Besides, your female, it's only natural that you'd get jealous over another female, especially a princess." He continued, smirking at me. I pulled back.

"Excuse me?" I said, a dangerous note in my voice and a raised eyebrow to accompany it. His smirk grew, and I tackled him.

After a few minutes of play-fighting, we were both in much better moods, and our clothes were completely messed up. Genie poofed in to tell us we were almost up, and he shook his head then snapped his fingers. We were once again in perfect order, our clothes shimmering.

"Alright, 'Ali' and 'Amir', your cue in five!" he shouted, then turned into a regular human major, and dashed off. We looked at each other slyly, until we heard an 'ah ah ah!' from Genie outside. We both rolled our eyes and did nothing, like good little royalty.

"So, 'Amir', what was the reason again why you chose that name? You do realize it's a boy name." 'Ali' asked me, knowing that it would bother me that he wasn't paying attention.

"I told you! We need to have a background story! You're the full-blood royal, and I'm the one made by… a… scandal. My 'father', the king, was dying, and he wanted a boy that was just like you, a little prince. He begged my mother to name the child 'Amir' for prince, before I was born, a baby girl. She wanted to honor his wishes, so she named me Amir, before she died. The queen—your mother-took pity on me, and we grew up together. After we got older-" 'Ali' finally cut me off.

"You had too much fun making this story up. Do we really need all of it?" He asked me, smirking. I frowned, and then swung my arms out dramatically.

"Of course! We could tell a whole bunch about our lives as street rats, so we should be able to say even more about our 'lives' of royalty!" I reasoned, while 'Ali' just rolled his eyes. I huffed and let it go for the moment, turning around.

After a while, I heard the theme music from 'Prince Ali' start. 'Ali' looked at me, confused. I gestured for him to keep his pose and pay attention, grinning. He raised an eyebrow, but turned around and got himself ready. _'Yes! Two songs in a row! Jackpot!'_ I thought, shifting excitedly.

**Make way for Prince Ali!**

**Say hey! It's Prince Ali!**

The marchers and swordsmen sang first, showing off their movies and pose. I could hear Genie singing.

**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**

**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**

**Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

He sang, mingling in the crowd as he did so.

**Make way, here he comes,**

**Ring bells, bang the drums.**

**You're gonna love this guy! **

He rapped on pots and banged on some random merchants stomach as he sang, then

hopped in the merchants arms.

**Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!**

The fans pulled away, revealing us to the streets of Agrabah. Tons and tons of people were watching us, and I felt my stomach do a nervous flip. Al and I kept our facing in a picture-perfect smile, waving to everyone. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was, but enjoying the attention.

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee**

He pulled a rug out from the guards that chased us earlier, making them bow to us. I grinned evilly. 'I could get used to this.'

**Now try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**

**And come and meet his spectacular coterie.**

Genie pulled one man onto his hands, then wheel barrowed six men up to 'Ali' and me. They stood on each other's shoulders and took turns shaking his hand.

**Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa!**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**

All the men fell on Ali and I, and Genie used a little magic to make Ali lift them all up and slide down Abu's trunk. They were all in a circle-like formation, and I was on the top, balancing on my hands perfectly.

**He faced the galloping hordes**

Genie sung as an old man, near a random guy in the crowd.

**A hundred bad guys with swords**

Now he was a kid with a wooden sword, swinging it around wildly.

**Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!**

He turned into a regular man, next to what looked like merchants.

**He's got seventy-five golden camels!**

The men holding the camels sang, swirling their platters around. A typical parade commenter popped in on the side. "Don't they look lovely, Jude?"

**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**

The women on a parade float holding purple peacocks sang as the aforementioned birds flaunted their feathers. Another commenter popped in. "Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers!"

**When it comes to exotic type mammals**

I imagined the giant balloon gorilla continuing down the parade, with the one guy off the ground swinging behind them, and giggled.

**Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you**

Genie went down to some children as a goat, then transformed into a leopard.

**It's a world class menagerie!**

Genie poofed in as a harem girl in a balcony.

**Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa **

**That physique, how can I speak**

**Weak at the knee**

**Well, get on out in that square**

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**

Genie and the harem girls from 'One Step Ahead' sang, but I didn't really pay attention to the girl's verses. Al' blew a kiss to them and they all fainted.

Genie caught them before they fell off the balcony.

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**

**(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)**

Tons of monkeys on top of bells were carried and displayed in the parade.

**And to view them, he charges no fee!**

**(He's generous, so generous)**

Al and I tossed out gold to the ground, and people dove in to collect as much as they could. 'Greedy.' I thought, rather rudely. 'All they care about is our money.'

**He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies!**

**(Proud to work for him)**

**They bow to his whim, love serving him**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!**

The palace doors were closed, but that didn't stop us. We burst through the doors and into the palace, all grinning like mad men and ladies.

**Prince Ali!**

**Amorous he! Ali Ababwa**

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**

Genie danced with the Sultan, then threw him into his throne.

**And that, good people, is why**

**He got dolled up and dropped by**

Everyone in the parade, except 'Ali' and I, started singing now.

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With his bears and lions**

**A brass band and more**

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key**

**Make way for Prince Ali!**

'Ali' flew around in Carpet in a flashy and impressive display, before he flew back and swooped down to get me, who was still on Abu. Carpet did a couple of spins flips, then stopped suddenly in front of the Sultan, Al and I bowing. Jafar slammed the door shut after pushing the entire parade outside.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous." The Sultan looked like a little kid at Christmas, clapping away at our flashy display. I had always liked him for his energy throughout the whole Aladdin series. Al stepped off of Carpet.

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Al took on a deeper voice, flipping his cape away. I kept my eye-roll to myself.

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." He ran over and shook Al's hand. "And your...lady friend..?" He let the sentence trail off, looking at me. I curtsied, much better than before, and kept it less exaggerated than Al's bow.

"This is my younger sister, Princess Amir." Al said, placing a hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty." I said, smiling kindly at him. He looked confused.

"It's lovely to meet you too, my dear, but your name..." He trailed off again. I smiled again. He had probably noticed it was a guy's name.

"My father expected a son, but he died before I was born. My mother decided to honor my father and keep the name he gave me." I lied convincingly. The Sultan smiled.

"Of course, you poor dear. Let's not speak of it again. Anyway, I'm delighted to meet you, too." He shook my hand as well. "This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too." He gestured over at Jafar, and I had to fight not to run behind Al. My knees buckled and I grabbed onto him for support. Panic filled me, my heart stopped beating. He was the man who killed my parents was right in front of me. For some reason… when I saw him in the dungeon hadn't bothered me too much, because I hardly recognized him, but now there was no disguises, no magic. Full scale panic attack.

I took a deep breath and straightened my body, trying to present myself with some dignity.

"Ecstatic." He said, and despite my fear and hatred of him, I couldn't help but laugh a little inside at one of my favorite lines.

"I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo's-"

"Ababwa." We both corrected him, and I added. "Princess."

"Whatever." He continued. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." The Sultan tugged at Carpets tassels, and he tugged at his mustache in return. "I don't suppose I might..." He looked hopefully up at us. I smiled.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow us." I said, and Al helped the Sultan up onto Carpet. Jafar pinned Carpet down, and this time I flinched back. He didn't notice, too focused on the Sultan.

"Sire, I must advise against this-" The Sultan cut him off.

"-Oh, button up, Jafar, Learn to have a little fun." He kicked the staff away, and Carpet took off. Iago fell down the staff, bopping his beak on the staff repeatedly on the way down. Jafar turned to us.

"Just where did you say you two were from?" Al looked at me, and I gave him a helpless look. He glared. _'Hey, you were the one who made me stop making up our back-story! I could've gotten something so good; people would have to believe it!'_

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Al improvised. Jafar leaned closer, and I took a step back.

"Try me." He said. I saw the Sultan coming towards from the corner of my eye.

"Look out, Polly!" The Sultan yelled, and then zoomed over us. We all ducked, and avoided getting hit be centimeters. I walked behind Al, keeping him in between Jafar and me.

"Out of the way, I'm coming to land." The Sultan shouted. "Jafar watch this!" He landed, spinning off of carpet.

"Spectacular, your highness." Jafar said sarcastically.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." The Sultan said, completely missing the sarcasm. Carpet wobbled dizzily over to Abu, and then fell. Abu caught him with his trunk. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince, as well." Al smiled, his confidence boosted. 'Uh-oh.' I thought, knowing Al doesn't think before he says something when he's this cocky. The Sultan whispered to Jafar, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all." Jafar looked upset.

"I don't trust them, sire." Jafar said, trying to get us out of the Sultan's good grace. The Sultan pulled away.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on, Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character." I heard Iago's 'Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!' In the background, and threw a rock that had gotten stuck in my shoe at him. He shut up at that.

"Jasmine will like this one!" The Sultan exclaimed. Speaking of the princess, I saw her enter quietly.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!" Al said, smiling. I shook my head. There's that attitude.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Princess Jasmine's behalf." I saw Jasmine get mad at that one. 'Just wait until you hear what my sometimes dim-witted brother says.' "This boy is no different than the others. What make him think he is worthy of the princess?" Jafar got all up in Al's face.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa!" I gaped at him. Even though I knew he was going to say it, it still ticked me off. "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" 'Oh no you didn't!' I thought, glaring at my idiotic brother.

"How dare you!" everyone looked at Jasmine, surprised. "All you men, standing around, deciding my future?" They all looked sheepish. "I am not a prize to be won!" Jasmine stormed out. Al looked shocked, and looked at me for help. I simply glared at him, and he flinched.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali, Princess Amir. Just give Jasmine some time to cool down." The Sultan said while walking us out. I heard Jafar behind me.

"I think it's time to say good bye to the Abooboo Prince's." He said darkly, and I shivered. I wound my arm around Al's for strength, and he looked at me, obviously surprised that I forgave him this fast. I just pulled myself closer to him, shivering.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! This song was hard ~.~ dunno why. Anyway, review, review, review! How hard can a paragraph be when I write all _this_ crap out for all of you?**


	11. Roses and Cliffhangers

**Sorry for the long-ish wait, I had a math project to do, and I took the rest of the weekend off. To those of you going "WTH? Lazy, Disney damn it!", I have updated every day for a while now, and I'm not going months in between for this story. (I can't say the same for my other stories, but inspiration for this one just keeps coming!) Anyway, answers to anonymous reviews!**

**_Alisha_: Thank you so much! My beta is helping me a little with the internal reactions, but I'm getting better myself! I probably would've gone the whole story with her emotionless if you hadn't pointed that out. Thanks, once again!**

**_Jess_: Great! Can't stop reading means I get more reviews! What happens to Randi... well, we'll find out, won't we? And for your idea, I was already going to do that, but in the sequel movie, 'The Return of Jafar.' Thanks for your opinion, anyway!**

**_Yea and YEA_: Okay, either your the same person or your very similar people, so I'm going to do these two together:**

**OMG! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! THANKS I KNOW I AM AWESOME! KEEP REVIEWING! *****ahem* Thank you.**

**_YAY_: Le gasp! Don't die! I'm updating! I'm updating!**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta, _Ella Unlimited._**

* * *

We had all gotten the grand tour of the palace, and let me tell you, it was long. You could have easily fit 2,000 people in there, and they'd all have their own hallways to themselves.

After the tour, Al, Abu, Genie, Carpet and I just hung out in the garden. I gently plucked a rose from a bush. Amazed that Disney paid such little attention to the flowers. Come on people... roses... in the DESERT? But... I had to admit. They were quite pretty; they were a pure white, but with little streaks of pink and lavender throughout the petals. They reminded me somewhat of how at home, my mother would insist on attempting to grow roses, but we always ended up with dead plants...

'_No,' _I said firmly to myself. '_That was the past, and this is your future. Just forget about the life you once had... because it's no longer there.'_ I was surprised to feel the burn of tears in my eyes. I blinked furiously and dropped the rose to the ground, stepping on it, releasing the sweet fragrance into the air.

Almost immediately I regretted my action. I was surprised to feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Genie spoke softly, picking up the crushed petals, within a blink of an eye, the rose was perfect again. I shook my head and picked it up from his hand, wiping my eyes furiously.

"Roses just..." I choked. Genie smiled.

"I understand. Hey, even I was human once," Questions bubbling in my throat; but we were interrupted by Al, who was pacing under Jasmine's balcony.

"What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should've known I couldn't pull off this prince wish." He was basically talking to himself. Abu was trying to peel and eat a banana, but it squished into his eye. He wiped the mush off, then threw the peel into a huge pile of peels. I sighed, and peeled one for him. He smiled and hugged me with his trunk before eating it. Genie and Carpet were playing chess in the background, as though our little scene had never happened. Carpet was winning.

"Genie, I need help." Al said, walking over to him. _'Oh, sure ask the other guy about girl problems.' _I thought bitterly, settling myself on a bench.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal." Genie said as Jack Nicholson. "You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?" Al pulled away.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. Genie poofed a mortarboard on his head and pointed at the words on a blackboard as he said them.

"Tell her the...TRUTH!" He flipped the board around to reveal a very colorful 'TRUTH'.

"No way!" AL wiped the board away with his turban. "If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." He said, upset. _'I'm a crummy street rat, too, ya know. Would you laugh at me if you were a real prince?'_ This was the part of the movie I wasn't looking forward to. I knew Al would do anything to keep Jasmine. I was pulled out of my sad thoughts as Genie turned into a lamp on Al's head.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" He lit up, smiling at Al. Al pulled the string, turning the light off. Genie poofed out, holding Al's real turban. "Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself."

"Hey that's the last thing I want to be." Al said, yanking the turban back. He looked at me. "Right, Randi?" He said, expecting me to agree without question. I looked away.

"If she was worth anything, she would like you for who you are." I said, knowing that he wouldn't listen to me. He's stubborn like that. I felt him glare at me. "Would you laugh at me because I'm just a crummy street rat?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on the ground. '_And plus, we just got over our last fight, too.'_

"I thought we went over this already!" He said, exasperated.

"If you can look over the fact that I'm not from a high family, then she's not good enough for you if she can't." I continued, trying to make a point. I then remembered that I shouldn't change the plot of the story, and him lying to Jasmine was a big part of it. "But you know what? If you think it's the right thing to do, do it. I trust you, Al." I said, not really lying. He smiled, relieved.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." He put his turban back on. "How do I look?" He asked, posing.

"Like... a prince." Genie said sadly. Al nodded and flew up to Jasmine balcony on Carpet. I sighed, then sat down in the grass.

"So." Genie said, coming up to me. "You and Al aren't related, right? How did you two meet?" He asked me, obviously trying to start a conversation. I flinched slightly, remembering the rose, then decided that a half-truth wouldn't hurt.

"Well, my parents had died," I stopped to collect myself. "And I was wandering around in the streets of Agrabah. A boy ran up to me and threw some fruit in my arms. I was wondering why he did that, when an angry merchant ran up to me and grabbed my wrist, shouting 'thief!'" I dramatically swung my arms out. "The boy took his fruit back and ran off. The merchant nearly cut my hand off, when a monkey came out of nowhere and attacked him. I was pulled to safety by Al. He let me stay with him for the night, and he taught me how to survive on the streets. After a while of becoming closer to me-mostly because of my numerous mistakes, but I digress-he 'adopted' me as his sister." I finished the slightly lengthy explanation. Genie nodded, then looked up.

"I think I'll go check on Al." He said, and then flew up to the top of the balcony. I sighed, then got up and sat down again near the fountain.

"Oh, what am I doing?" I muttered to myself, then heard a snap of a twig. I whipped around to see guards closing in on me.

"Sorry, Princess Amir, but

Jafar

has ordered us to get rid of you." One said. I gasped and backed away. They quickly grabbed me, and hit me on the head. "But don't worry, at least you'll die along with your brother." I heard as everything went black.

I woke up, and found myself tied to my brother and across the back of a horse. Al was struggling to grab a guards knife. The guard was about to turn around, so I sluggishly nudged Al to get his attention. He stopped and looked at me as the guard glared at him, then turned back around. I looked at Al.

My heart nearly broke at the completely and utterly heartbroken look on his face. _'I'm sorry, I shouldn't of gotten you into this'_ his eyes said. I found myself smiling reassuringly at him, and even though he couldn't see it through my gag, he got the gist of it, and smiled back at me, though he still was apologetic.

After a while of riding uncomfortably on the horse, we stopped at a cliff. The guards lifted us off the horse and over the edge. They strapped metal weights on our ankles and grinned menacingly, taunting. Then they dropped us over the edge, and I felt something I hadn't felt since...oh, I dunno, the lava wave incident? Fear.

We fell and fell, hearing the guards taunting laugher fade. I hit the freezing water, and I kept thinking, 'Let this be like the movie, let us make it out, if not me, Al at least.' I panicked. Al looked at me-quickly realizing that I would be no help-he tried to get the lamp. The turban had fallen and was a few feet away. Al struggled to get it, and just as his weight slipped over the sand, he fell unconscious. The lamp slipped down to Al's hands, and Genie flew out, clad in a shower cap, a bath brush, and a rubber ducky.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He squeaked the duck. I felt my lungs burning and myself slipping into unconsciousness. "Hello?" He looked over at us, and saw that Al was unconscious. My eyes were half-closed, so he probably thought I was out, too. "Al? Randi! Kids, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie, I want you to save our lives." Got it? Okay. C'mon, Aladdin!" Genie shook Al, who's head went up, then fell onto his chest. "I'll take that as a yes." His head turned into a siren.

"Wooga! Wooga!" Genie turned into a submarine. "Up scope!" He then babbled in something that sounded German, but my hearing was getting fuzzy, so I can't say. Genie yanked us up and out of the water, creating a huge water spout, and landed on top of the cliff. Al woke up, and we both started to cough up water. "Don't you guys scare me like that!" Al took a second to breathe, then answered. Or tried to.

"Genie, I-uh, uh-I..." No words could express how grateful we were to him for saving us. "Thanks, Genie." He said, then pulled me into a hug with him. I took another deep breathe.

"Yeah. Thank you, Genie." I said the most sincere thank you I had said since Al saved me, then took another breathe of the wonderful, beautiful air.

"Oh, Al, Randi. I'm gettin' kinda fond of you kids." he pulled us onto his shoulders, like we were children. I suppose, to him, we were. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh, and it wasn't at the joke.

We flew for a while, and I nearly fell asleep again, but Genie was much faster than Carpet. Either that or we were closer to our destination. Al shook me up, then got ready to go confront Jafar. We got close to Jasmine's balcony, and heard Jafar speaking.

"Prince Ali and his sister left!" Al looked at me and smirked. I returned the gesture.

* * *

**Ooh! The plot thickens! Jafar tries to have us killed, and the Sultan is hypnotized! Le gasp! What will happen next? I dunno! You tell me, by REVIEWING!**

**(jk, I do know, but I need reviews to update!)**


	12. Randi's Family, and Randi's Family

**A little short, but a chapter none the less! Thank you to everyone you reviewed, and a special thanks to my awesome beta, _Ella Unlimited_.**

**BTW, I spent quite I while on this chapter, and I really had to think to get the mood right, so you all better be grateful!**

* * *

We ran in through the balcony door, pausing to look heroic. It didn't take that long, so we didn't miss a beat in replying.

"Better check you crystal ball again, Jafar!" Al and I said together. Jafar and Jasmine swung around to look at us. Jafar looked shocked; Jasmine looked pleased.

"Prince Ali!" Jasmine said, running over to us and completely ignoring me. Yet another reason that I shouldn't let Al..._'No, I promised myself I would stop. He loves her, and she loves him.'_ I reminded myself forcefully. I heard Iago speak.

"How in the he-uh, awk!" He started, then remembered and went back to parrot-ese.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar!" I yelled at him, feigning the lack-of-fear. Al stepped forward, in front of me and I growled at his back, angry that he had just completely cut off my monologue.

"You tried to have us killed!" He finished, glaring at Jafar, I peeked over his shoulder and glared too, though I don't know how convincing it looked.

"What?" Jafar said, and then pushed the snake staff closer to the Sultan. "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying.""Obviously...lying." The Sultan repeated, trance-like. I poked Al on the back and pointed at the creepy snake staff. He noticed, and ran forward.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Jasmine, apparently, not see it. Wow, so apparently she's not the brightest princess in the palace… in response Al grabbed the staff.

"I know!" He said, and then smashed the snake head on the ground, shattering the golden head. Jafar flinched, and the spell was broken for that wasn't all. A huge vaporous mist came out of the staff, at least a hundred souls all set free at once. I felt a sob form in my chest and I pushed it down, ignoring the sting in my eyes. Only Jafar, Iago, and I knew what that mist was. Then the realization hit.

My parents had been held against their will and forced to help Jafar. In that moment, I felt my fear evaporate, and my hatred of him intensify. I wanted nothing else but to rip him apart, limb by limb, and make him feel the pain me, and all the other families of those poor souls feel. I would've tried, too, if it hadn't of been for one thing.

I saw a part of the mist break away and float towards me. I felt the cool vapor envelope me, and heard my brother worriedly calling for me. I saw Jafar face flash with recognition, and he turned cold and calculating.

But most of all, I felt my parents arms around me again; I leaned into their warmth, regretting that I had ever taken advantage of their loving touch. I heard their soft voices, encouraging me, thanking me for how strong I had been. I saw their figures, as transparent as they were their blue and green eyes were smiling at me through the mist. And I knew tears were streaming down my cheeks in absolute torrents.

In the next moment, my parents were gone. I felt my knees fall out from under, and I collapsed, just staring at the ceiling, Al's hands wrapping around me and I numbly tried to collect myself. I weakly nodded towards the Sultan and the staff, indicating he should speak to him.

"Oh, my..." The Sultan gasped, confused for a moment. Al stepped up to him, still looking slightly worried, but focusing on the task at hand. I still laid, slightly broken on the floor, trying to figure out which muscles worked which part of my body.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" He pushed the staff in front of the Sultan.

"What? Jafar? You-you traitor!" They all advanced on Jafar, by now, I no longer wanted Jafar dead, but my fear hadn't come back quite yet. I managed to sit up, and I wiped at my tear-filled eyes furiously.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." Jafar tried to salvage the situation.

"Guards! Guards!" The Sultan would have none of it. We heard the guards running towards us.

"Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Iago finally dropped the act and talked to his heart's desire. I noticed Jafar looking at Al's belt, and I mentally kicked myself for mourning when I could've hidden the lamp from Jafar's line of sight. He made a move, but the guards grabbed him before he could do anything.

"Arrest Jafar at once." The Sultan said, glaring at the aforementioned sorcerer.

"This is not over yet, boys!" Jafar pulled a vile out of his pocket. Al, seeing this, rushed over to him, but Jafar threw the vial to the ground and was enveloped in a pink cloud. When it disappeared, Jafar was gone.

"Boys?" asked Jasmine with an insulted look on her face. I slowly hobbled up to her.

"He's talking about me." I said to her, remembering she probably didn't know my name, as it wasn't mentioned in the song and Al was probably too ga-ga over her to remember me. _'I guess I set myself up for the 'Prince', with a name like Amir... But it was such a cool back story!'_ My suspicions were confirmed when she gave me a confused look. "My name is princess Amir. I'll tell you the story later." Jasmine nodded.

"Find him, search everywhere!" The Sultan yelled, obviously upset at Jafar's escape. Al went up to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" He asked, holding her close to him. I flinched, and started to back away, hoping to make it to my borrowed room before anyone noticed me.

"Yes." She said, and leaned in to his embrace. I rolled my eyes and gagged, but squashed the selfish inner voice, instead focusing on escaping. They both leaned in to kiss, but the Sultan barged in between them. They smiled at each other, the mood still intact. I was almost to the door.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" He stopped, looking at Al and Jasmine. I stopped at the door, deciding to watch this last scene, pushing back my sobs. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" The Sultan continued, and Jasmine nodded happily. "Haha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't-I'll leave to my..." He trailed off, in a happy stupor. "You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you, my boy, will be Sultan!" The current Sultan rattled off while Jasmine and Al cuddled.

"Sultan?" Al looked up, slightly shocked. I held myself back from making a sarcastic comment, not wanting to draw attention to myself and my quickly diminishing control. I quietly leaned against a column; my strength hadn't quite returned apparently…

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Al looked more concerned and guilty with each of the Sultans words. And that was my cue to leave.

I ran out into the hallway and towards my borrowed room, the large door slamming behind me. _'Damn it. I didn't mean to do that.' _Now there was no way they wouldn't notice my hasty exit. I ran faster, hoping to get to my room before they saw which way I went.

"Sister? Amir!" Al called, thankfully remembering my alias. I heard him run to the door.

"Perhaps she doesn't approve of us?" Jasmine said, worried. _'I've gotten over that! That's not it, damn it!'_

"I thought we went through this already." Al said to himself, and then spoke to Jasmine. "I'll go find out, okay? I don't want my only sibling to disapprove of my fiancé." He gave her a quick kiss, and then ran after me. I slid into the room, and then gracefully slammed the door, remembering too late that it didn't lock.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran to my bed, threw myself down, and cried. Nothing ridiculously dramatic, just silent tears. I heard Al come in, and cried even more at his words.

"I thought we were over this, Amir!" He almost angrily yelled, surprisingly he thought to keep my alias just in case "I thought we did this already. You said you would back me up the whole time!" He lowered his voice, "Randi, I can't stay with you your whole life. You need to get over your parents eventually." At this, I stopped.

_'Maybe I should tell him now.' _I thought, getting up and turning around to face Al. He jumped, startled at the tears on my face and in my eyes. I took a deep breath, and then grabbed one of his hands with both of mine.

"It's not that. I'm happy for you and Jasmine." I told him, completely truthful. "I'm upset because when you broke Jafar's staff that mist..." His eyes widened in realization, and his hand tightened over mine.

"That's right! That mist must've done something horrible to you. You should've told me earlier." He said, eyes watching my every move. I shook my head.

"Not quite." I said, breathing deeply as he raised an eyebrow. "I never told you how my parents died, right?" Al nodded, thinking he knew where this was going. I almost smiled, I let go of his hands and sat down on my bed and curled up into a small ball.

"Yeah, you didn't. But why would you get so upset about it now? Was it because you were scared of that mist?" He asked me, keeping his voice soft. I shook my head. "No? Okay. Do you want tell me how they died?" I nodded slowly. "Alright; I'm listening." I smiled. Even though he was sometimes dim-witted, he really was good with sibling stuff.

"Well, I was just coming home. From lessons." I added, not wanting to raise questions. "I was about a block away when I saw a dark cloud above my house. It wasn't like any cloud I'd ever seen, it reeked of evil. I ran home, worried about my parents." I stopped, collecting myself and my memories. Al nodded at me to continue."I saw my parents, suspended in the air, by a man, in a long robe. He was holding a snake staff, and was seemingly pulling the life right out of my parents. I couldn't move." I swallowed, and then continued, still under Al's ever-watching brown eyes. "After a while, my parents fell to the ground. Dead." He flinched, but let me continue. "The sorcerer laughed, saying how my parent's souls would increase his power. Then he opened a portal, and went through. I was frozen in place, and my lack of movement made the portal suck me in. I passed out, and then awoke in the streets of Agrabah. And you know the rest." Al nodded.

"Jafar is the sorcerer. He killed my parents. I didn't want to say anything, because I had thought I was being paranoid, but when you broke the staff proved it. Those were my parent's souls that wrapped around me, saying goodbye." I finished, surprised to find tears rushing down my cheeks, though I really shouldn't have been. Al pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Randi, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "You should've mentioned it earlier! You have such a good memory for faces, I would've believed you immediately, you know that." He said, not pulling back to look at me like he usually would when he was comforting/scolding me.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was him, and I know I should've told you, but I guess I was just scared. That evil look in his eyes, hidden when talking to us, but still there. It just...made me freeze up." Al nodded, and just held me for a moment. I just rested there, relaxing in the embrace of my brother. Perhaps it wasn't so horrible that Jafar destroyed my previous life. After all, he introduced me to a brand new one, and now, I don't know what I would do without Al. I guess… I wouldn't have a life at all.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Tell all in a review! Right here!-v**


	13. ExRoyalty

**Hah! It's beta'd now! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and many thanks to my beta, _Ella Unlimited!_**

* * *

After our talk, Al and I walked back to his room. I cringed at my ferociously pounding temple; crying had always made my head hurt. 'Geez. The last time I felt like this was when I pulled an all-nighter on a Sunday night reading a FanFiction story after working at a car wash and and having a physical fitness test on the same day. And then going to school at 7 o'clock in the morning...' **(Guess what I did this weekend. Yup.)** I paused to reflect. 'Thinking back, had I been given the chance to redo that night, I would've done it again. It's such an amazing story!'

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Al getting worried and distracted, and I knew why.

"Sultan? They want me to be Sultan?" He asked, more to himself than me. I answered anyway.

"What'd you expect if you wanted to marry Jasmine?" I said, my previous mood slowly fading away with my use of sarcasm. "She is a princess, ya know. You're not going to get a happy, care-free life from her. Didn't you think about this before you made the wish?" He smiled at me, sheepish. I rolled my eyes. "Of course you didn't."

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Genie was in front of us as a one-man band, playing loudly. Al walked right past him, head hung low. Genie stopped and looked at me. I shrugged, and motioned for him to try again. He zoomed in after Al, and put his hands up in that fake-camera pose. "Aladdin, you just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Al walked away from Genie sadly, then fell on the bed, sighing. Genie pulled out a script labeled 'Aladdin.' "Psst. You line is: 'I'm going to free the genie.' Anytime." I settled myself down on a cushion in a corner of the room to watch the upcoming scene.

"Genie...I can't." Al said sadly, looking up.

"Sure you can. You just go," Genie grabbed Al's face and make him talk, like a dummy. "'Genie, I wish you were free.'" Al pulled away.

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want me to be Sultan-no! They want Prince Ali to be Sultan." He looked at Genie. "Without you, I'm just Aladdin." He said sadly, and I had to get in this now.

"That's because Ali is the only person you're showing her." I said, walking up to him. "If you did as we said before, we wouldn't be going through this!" I raised my voice slightly, getting pissed off. This was the time of the movie where Al decides to tell Jasmine, so I could finally share my feelings about this. "You're not Ali, and no amount of magic can make you him. You're Aladdin, in a fancy costume that's gotten to your head!" I was nearly yelling at him, my pent-up frustration at having to let my brother screw his life up so badly was flowing freely. I blinked back angry tears, glaring at Al.

"Set Genie free, Al. You promised him. Or are you going to start breaking all your promises?" I was positively livid by the time I finished, my lecture only making me madder instead of letting out steam. Genie cut in, hoping to salvage the situation.

"Al, you won!" He said, making a confused gesture.

"Because of you! the only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince." Al lowered his voice. " What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." He finished, and I was left speechless at this. Genie, on the other hand, had something to say.

"Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." He said sarcastically, retreating towards his lamp. "Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He spat the last word with disgust, and poofed back into the lamp.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Al said, trying to apologize still, but I knew it was pointless. Genie blew a raspberry at him. "Well, fine!" Al slammed a pillow down on his lamp. "Then just stay in there!" He looked up at Abu and Carpet looking in from the window. "What are you guys looking at?" Al spat angrily. Abu and Carpet looked at each other sadly, then left. "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu-wait-I'm sorry, I didn't-wait, c'mon." He tried, and as they walked away, he turned to me desperately. "Randi?" I slowly looked at him.

"You know, Aladdin," He flinched at the use of his full name, "Before, I thought you were something. I thought you were a great older brother, someone who looked out for his family and worked hard so that we all would be safe and happy." I looked him full in the eye. "Now, I can't find that person. Because of this wish, all I see is a jerk who lies to his friends and family and breaks his promises." Al's face fell, and he reached towards me. I stepped away, turning my head away from him.

"Talk to me when you're ready to be my brother again." Walking out of the room, hearing Al try to call me back.

He has no idea how much it hurt me to say that, but he needed to hear it. Behind me, I heard him muttering to himself.

"What am I doing? Randi and Genie are right-I gotta tell Jasmine the truth." I heard him, then smiled slightly. Al could finally be himself again.

I walked to the gardens, thinking about what would happen. Soon, the end of the movie would come; then what? Would I stay? Would I be magically sent back by Disney since my role is over? What was there for me if I left?

In my old world, all I have is probably gone, sold to the highest bidder. My house, my stuff, and my adorable little puppy. I couldn't even remember his name, how sad is that? So, if that's out of the options...

What's waiting for me here?

A brother, Al; and a soon-to-be sister, Jasmine. Friends, Genie, Carpet, and Abu. A home, a place to live, food to eat, maybe nothing as interesting as being a street rat to do, but definitely something, especially with Genie around. If I stayed, then I would probably make it to the second movie, where Jafar comes back in and gets defeated once and for all.

I was surprised when I figured out what made me want to stay. I considered myself a decent person, but I would've thought that getting rid of Jafar would be my top priority. Apparently not.

Instead of wanting to be rid of my parents murderer, and a huge obstacle to my brother and Jasmine, I wanted to stay because of my family. I wanted to stay because of my brother and his soon-to-be fiancé. I wanted to stay because of the hilarious Genie and the funny and amazing Carpet. I wanted to stay because of the energetic Sultan and the greedy-but cute-monkey, Abu. I wanted to stay because of them. And if I could, I would stay. For all of them.

I was knocked out of my thoughts (for, like, the fifth time?) by a huge rumble. I lost my balance and went tumbling to the ground. Looking up, I saw a blood red sky. '_Uh-oh.'_ I thought,_ 'Here we go.'_ I tried to find Al, to warn him what was going on before it was to late, but I was lifted from the ground be magic, and was pulled off towards Al, Jasmine, and the Sultan. I came in just as Genie was pulling the castle off the ground and onto a cliff face. I was lucky enough, I couldn't feel all the quaking.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" The Sultan ordered, trying desperately to stop the madness that was going on. Jafar smiled cruelly.

"There's a new order now- my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" I was put down beside Jasmine, an landed with a 'humph.' The Sultan started to bow, but Jasmine and I stood our ground.

"Make me!" I shouted bravely, more angry than anything else.

"We'll never bow to you!" Jasmine shouted, also playing the part of 'brave heroine.' I grinned smugly. _'Well, at least she's got some personality, unlike some of the other girls Al nearly dated.'_ I had literally dragged him by the ear away from some of those harlots. _'Honestly, I love him, but he's not very bright sometimes...' _Iago spoke, and I was drawn out of my thoughts for the umpteenth time in 24 hours.

"If you will not bow before a Sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Jafar looked at Genie as he over-dramatically yelled at him. "Genie, my second wish-I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Genie closed his eyes and pointed his finger at him, like a gun motion.

"Genie, no!" Al tried to stop him, but a lightning bolt flew out of Genie's finger and struck Jafar. The sorcerer resumed his normal look, grinning evilly. The annoying bird spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago cackled, gesturing at Jafar.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes- abject humiliation!" I had ran out of sight by the time he looked down, but he didn't even seem discouraged as he zapped Jasmine and the Sultan down on their hands and knees, forced to bow to him. Rajah came running in to attack, and Jafar turned him into an adorable tiger kitten. _'Awww!'_ I couldn't help myself.

"Down, boy!" Jafar cackled maniacally, then lifted Jasmine's chin with his staff. I felt a fierce protective instinct come over me. _'She's Al's girlfriend. That's why.'_ Despite this, I had to admit I was coming to like the brave princess. Which is why I wanted to kill Jafar extra painfully today.

"Oh, princess," He looked over at me, grinning. "there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to." I was zapped by Jafar and slowly pulled over to him.

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Al shouted on Carpet, out of my line of sight. Jafar zapped Al as well and brought him to Jasmine. I was horrified as I realized where I would be brought in. I had never liked this part in the movie. Jafar began singing.

**Prince Ali  
****Yes, it is he,  
****But not as you know him.  
****Read my lips and come to grip  
****With reality**

Jafar brought the three of us closer in midair.

**Yes, meet a blast from your past  
****Whose lies were too good to last  
****Say hello to your precious-**

Jafar zapped Al's turban into his regular red fez.

**-Prince-**

He turned Al's shirt into his old purple vest.

**-Ali!**

He finally completed the change, and Al was back in his regular street rat clothes.

"Or should we say, Aladdin?" Iago screeched mockingly. I kicked the bird, and he went flying off Jafar's shoulder. The sorcerer was too bust enjoying Al's pain to notice. _'Sick bastard._'

"Jasmine, I tried to tell you." Al grabbed Jasmine's hands and looked sadly into her eyes. I felt myself being pulled forward as Al was pulled up. It was times like these l really doubted this would turn out like the movie.

**Let's not forget about Princess Amir,  
****Who didn't shed a tear!  
****As she followed his lead,  
****Just for her brother in need!  
****I don't know about you,  
****But I can see true,  
****That following the fake Prince Ali  
****Is only the pathetic-**

He zapped my beautiful headband away and my hair fell back into it's usual messy style.

**-Street rat-**

He then turned my dark green top into the purple tube top and red scarf of my days as a street rat.

**-Randi!**

He finished, turning my now-favorite bell-bottom pants into my the pants Al had given to me when we had first met. My blackish-silver shoes turned back into plain yellow. I gasped, then looked at Al. He didn't meet my gaze.

**So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin**

Jafar turned Abu back to normal.

**Randi helped con, need I go on?  
****Take it from me  
****Their personality flaws  
****Give me adequate cause  
****To send them packing on a one-way trip**

He magically flew us into a tower of the castle, then continued.

**So their prospects take a terminal dip  
****Their assets frozen, the venue chosen  
****It's the ends of the earth, whoopee!**

Jafar swung his staff like a gold club and the tower took off into the night, but not before Carpet flew in.

**So long,**

"Good bye, see ya!" Iago screeched, laughing at us. I clung to Al and Abu as we flew through the air.

**Ex-Royalty!

* * *

**

******Okay, I kinda hate to say it, but the thing I'm most interested in is how you liked my on-the-spot lyrics for Jafar. I dunno why, but that what I really want to know. Well, you guys can tell me, IN A REVIEW!**  



	14. Agrabian, eh?

**Haha! Faster this time, eh?**

**T^T I think the next one, or the one after that, is going to be the last chapter! So sad... whatever am I going to do...**

**!**

**Lightbulb! SEQUEL! Do you guys want a sequel to this? Leave your vote in a review, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and many thanks to my awesome beta, _Ella Unlimited!_**

* * *

The tower flew fast through the air, so fast that no words could be spoken. Instead, I clung to Al and Abu and buried my face in his vest. Luckily, I had Canadian blood in me, and despite living in Agrabah for a year, my blood was still much thicker than Al's, who has lived in Agrabah all his life. Which meant that if he stayed in the snow where we were going... he would die pretty fast.

I felt Al hold on tighter in response, but it made no difference when the tower landed.

To this day, I have no idea how I got from beside Al to buried in three feet of snow, but somehow, Disney managed it.

I was shaking and rolling and being flung away from my brother. And when I finally stopped, I found myself, as I mentioned earlier, buried under about three feet of snow, and it appeared that no one had landed near me. I pushed myself out of the snow, which, thanks to the blizzard, filled the hole I left. I stood up, looked around, and shivered violently.

Hey, I may be Canadian, but I was out in desert clothing in a blizzard! It was cold!

I saw Al and Abu walking towards the tower, and I realized that they would step on Carpet soon. I ran over to Al, and pulled my scarf off my shoulders and onto his. He looked at me and gasped.

"Randi! I'm so sorry-take that scarf back, you're freezing!-I should've listened to you. I should've been myself-I'm serious, I don't need the scarf- then this wouldn't of happened. I'll get us out of this, I promise, Randi." He said, pulling me close and tucking me under his vest with Abu. I wrapped my arms around him and helped him along while I answered and played backwards scarf tug-of-war with him.

"It's okay, Al. You were in love-I'm Canadian, this is beach weather! Take the scarf- and I promised you that I would back you up no matter what. I suppose it would be a bit cruel to say 'I told you so'-and_ I'm_ serious, you _do_ need the damn scarf-so I won't." I smiled at him, and he gave me a shaking one back. "I know you'll get us out of this, Al. I trust you." His eyes widened at this, then he pulled me closer for a hug and buried his face in my hair.

"Thank you, little sis." He mumbled into my hair. I grinned, but before he could see it we stepped on something, and a frozen Carpet crackled underneath our feet. "Carpet!" Al cried, then looked up at the tower that was pinning him down. He tried to tug Carpet free, but the rug was stuck tight.

"Randi, Abu, start digging!" Al said as he got down on his knees and started to dig the snow off of Carpet. The mentioned primate and I started digging in the snow as well. Carpet was getting closer to escaping. "That's it!" He called, digging faster.

Then the tower began to roll. Al grabbed my wrist and began to run, Abu clinging onto his back. He suddenly yanked me to a stop, looked back, and ran towards the upcoming tower.

"Are you insane?" I screamed at him, trying to tug away from his solid grip, "You're going to get us killed!"

"Just trust me, sis!" He yelled, I had apparently forgotten this part of the movie.

I screamed some more words that probably shouldn't be repeated, but he ignored me, instead focusing on judging the distance. As the tower's window came rolling in, Al yanked us forward and pulled me to him at the same time. He slid to his knees in the snow, curling his body around Abu and I protectively._ 'He's lost it! We're gonna die! Being squished by a tower! Into snow! BY A FRICKIN TOWER!' _Not the way I thought I would go.

And I did something I hadn't done in years; I closed my eyes and prayed with everything I had.

"Yeah! All right!" I heard Al yell as he punched his fist up in the air. Abu, who was clutching Al's head, fell off. I sat up, slowly coming to the fact that I was still alive. And what was my first response? I rolled my eyes at both of us, Al for making up such a risky plan, and me for doubting his plan. _'I guess he needs something besides his cute face to even out with his dim-wittedness. His guts._' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carpet shake all the snow off of himself, then fly over to pick us up.

"C'mon, we need to get back to Agrabah! Let's go!" I shouted, hopping on Carpet and pulling Al up with me. He rolled his eyes and held on tight to Carpet as we sped out of the blizzard wasteland.

"So." I started, getting Al's attention from warming himself up. _'Yeesh, I know he lives in the desert and all, but we've been out of the blizzard for 2 minutes!'_ I had been fine the moment we left the frigid place, besides my skin feeling slightly strange and being a bluish color of course. "What's the plan?" I asked him, even though I wasn't really expecting one. Al paled, and I rolled my eyes._ 'Do I know my brother or what?'_

"Why aren't you still cold?" He asked me, changing the subject. If there was any doubt about him not having a plan before, it was gone now. I sighed and rolled my eyes yet again. "I'm serious. You don't seem half as cold as I did, even while we were in the blizzard!" He continued, real curiosity showing in his eyes and voice.

"I'm a full-blooded Canadian. My family comes from way up north, where-in the winter-snowstorms like that are pretty common. Our blood has adjusted to the cold and thickened so that we don't freeze to death. Even though my blood has thinned a bit since living here, I still can stand much colder temperatures than you can." I explained lengthily. He nodded, interested in my past. "In fact, I'm surprised I didn't die from heat stroke when I first came here." I muttered, more to myself then Al.

He started. "I didn't know that you came from someplace really cold. And what do you mean, 'you're surprised you didn't die'?" He asked, getting worried at the end. I nodded.

"Yep. Take someone from the arctics and put them strait into a desert and they would die from over-heating. Put someone from the desert strait into the arctics and they would freeze to death." I explained as Al looked thoughtful, then horrified. I cut him off. "So, about that wonderful plan of yours? I know you have one, because my trust would be completely misplaced if you didn't." Al turned sheepish.

"Well..." He started, rubbing the back of his head. I cut him off before he could speak, again.

"You know that I knew you didn't have a plan in the first place." His face said, 'Am I that easy to read?'

"Yes, Al, yes you are just that easy to read." I didn't even bother to let him ask the question.

He huffed angrily, looking away. I just smiled and tapped him on the shoulder, "Well, let's hope that your luck with on-the-spot plans keeps up, because I see the palace." I pointed up ahead, and Al's head snapped up to look.

"We get in, get the lamp, and get things back to normal." He said simply as we flew in through a window. I, however, knew that it wouldn't be that simple. I suspected that he knew that as well, but didn't want me to panic. We came in silently to hear Genie talking to Jafar, once again as Buckley.

"Ah, master, there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-" Jafar cut him off by grabbing Genie's beard.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do as I order you to do, slave!" Jafar yelled at him, pulling down hard on Genie's goatee. I scowled, wanting to smack Jafar-or maybe more... no definitely more-for treating Genie like a mindless slave. I saw Jasmine look up and catch sight of Al. He motioned for her to not give us away. I watched the lightbulb go off.

"Jafar!" She called to him, standing slowly and putting the crown on her head. She had a seductive smile on her face, and I nearly gagged. "I never realized how incredibly... handsome you are." She drew her words out slowly, walking towards him with a slight sway in her hips. Yeah, I didn't want to be in the _building_ on Al and Jasmine's wedding night.

I saw Genie's jaw literally do an anime drop, and Jafar grinned.

"That's better." He said, then pulled Genie's goatee so that his jaw flapped up like a shade. "Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself..." He slowly walked towards her, smiling like the sick bastard that he most definitely was.

"Your tall, well dressed..." Jasmine hid her disgust well, the only reason I could even see it was because I saw the movie. I snapped myself out of my thoughts as Al fell off the window sill we were on and scrambled to stop his fall. I slid down a curtain nearby and caught him so that he didn't get Jafar's attention. He looked thankfully at me, and I glared at him.

We stepped up to a pillar in the back of the room, catching Genie's eyes. He grinned and poofed over to us. He then hugged me. Hey, I am the lovable sister, right?

"Al! Randi! Little buddies!" I backed up and put my finger over my lips.

"Shh!" Both Al and I shushed him at the same time. Genie literally zipped his mouth close. He tried talking, then unzipped his mouth.

"Kids, I can't help you. I work for senior psychopath now." His head turns into Jafar's, then back as he said 'senior psychopath'. Al and I smirked devilishly.

"Hey, we're street rats, remember?" Al said, re-zipping Genie's mouth closed.

"We'll improvise." I said, completing the line and earning another smirk from Al. We both snuck forward, sliding down a huge pile of coins. I had always wondered why that had never caught Jafar's attention. _'Oh well. If it helps us, I'm completely fine with it._' I silently thanked the magic of Disney. We ended up right behind Jafar, his back facing us.

"Go on." Jafar said, watching Jasmine intently. She had her arms around him, close enough to make Al grit his teeth. I nudged his side, reminding him of our current occupation.

"And your beard...is so... twisted." Jasmine pretended to twirl her finger in the air, but was really motioning for us to get the lamp. We made our move, and I winced as I noticed Iago noticing us.

"Jaf-mmmmmm!" Iago's cry was muffled when Abu covered his mouth. We stopped, worried about getting caught.

"And the street rat?" Jafar asked, getting closer to her. I once again barely stopped myself from gagging.

"What street rat?" She asked, also getting closer as if to kiss him, when Iago managed to knock down a bowl. Jafar almost turned around, but Jasmine grabbed his chin and kissed him full on the mouth, distracting him. This time I really gagged, holding my stomach and pointing a finger towards my mouth. Al looked shocked and disgusted, freezing instead of grabbing Genie's lamp. Abu and Iago also looked disgusted, pulling back a bit. Jafar and Jasmine pulled back.

"That was-" Jafar started, but then stopped and whipped around, probably seeing our reflection in Jasmine's crown. "You two! How many times to I have to kill you, street rats!" He fired a laser-like thing at Al, pushing him back. Jasmine rushed to grab the staff, but was pushed back. Aladdin did the same thing, and I helped him, even though I knew it would fail.

"Get the lamp!" Al shouted at Jasmine, and she ran to do just that. Jafar shook us both off then zapped Jasmine into a hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess-Your time is up!" He made a cheesy pun as sand began to fall onto Jasmine. Al pushed himself off the floor worriedly.

"Oh, nice shot, Jaf-" Iago was once agin cut off by Abu, but this time he was knocked out. As soon as Iago was taken care of, Abu made for the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar said as he turned Abu into one of those annoying toy monkeys that bang cymbals together.

"Abu!" I shouted, he was almost as close to me as Al was. And I hated those toys.

Carpet rushed in, and Jafar turned towards him.

"Things are unraveling fast now, street rats!" Jafar continued with the corny puns as he zapped carpet and made him unravel. Al and I rushed again for the lamp. "A little tied up, aren't we, girl?" Jafar said as ropes came out of the ground and wrapped around my wrists and ankles, forcing me to fall to the ground... no exactly softly either. _'One of the oldest in the book. If he must make bad puns, couldn't they be more original?' _I groaned inwardly, struggling against the bonds.

"Get the point?" Jafar made yet another sad attempt at a pun, and had I not been worried for Al's life I would've walked up and slapped him. As he said that, a ring of swords fell in front of Al, barely blocking his reach to the lamp. Jafar grabbed the lamp as Al was about to get it and laughed. "I'm just getting warmed up!" This time I struggled to get up and slap him, as he breathed a ring of fire around Al, enveloping the swords. Al grabbed one before it was engulfed, raising it up.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Al shouted at Jafar, swinging the sword around. Jafar cackled.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Jafar's voice turned into a hiss as his face and body lengthened. He turned into a giant cobra, the fire around Al becoming part of his snake body. Jafar made a strike at Al, and my black-haired brother just barely jumped out of the way in time.

'_Come on, Al. You can do it.'_ I thought to him, hoping my presence in the story wouldn't have too big of an effect.

Or else we were all doomed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Like? Didn't? Like enough for a SEQUEL? Leave your vote in a review! I'll be accepting votes until this story ends!**


	15. The End! Or, is it?

**Awwww... Last Chapter! I have 5 votes for the new sequel, so I'll do it, but I still want to see reviews!**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and my beta, _Ella Unlimited!_**

* * *

I prayed to whatever Disney gods there are, while Jafar, in the form of a giant cobra, move for Al again. On his third strike, Al swung the sword at Jafar and hit the huge snake. I looked at Genie, not wanting to miss the next part.

I still felt kinda stupid tied to the ground like this.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!" Multiple cheerleader Genie's cheered, doing a dance quite enthusiastically.

"You stay out of thisss!" Jafar hissed at him, and Genie shrunk back into a singular, depressed looking cheerleader and waved a small 'J' flag unenthusiastically.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man, if he can't do it-GREAT!" Genie gained enthusiasm on the last word, turning back to normal. Al used this distraction to make a break for Jasmine. Jafar saw him and blocked the path. Al was thrown to the ground, and his sword was knocked away.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called to him, getting buried deeper in the sand. Al hopped on a large ruby and slid across the floor, grabbing his sword on the way. He then turned a corner, but Jafar-who was following him-couldn't, so he crashed through a wall with the front half of him hanging outside. Al ran once again ran towards Jasmine.

"Hang on, Jasmine!" He called. I honestly didn't know why he didn't free me first. I was closer and I could free the princess while he was holding off Jafar. I-for what must've been the twentieth time!-was pulled out of my thoughts when Jafar caught Al as he was about to reach Jasmine, and pulled him away. Jafar laughed hideously.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" Jafar squeezed Al tighter with each word.

"Squeeze him, Jafar-Squeeze him like a-awk!" I heard Iago squawk as Genie elbowed him into a wall, and smiled slightly despite the situation.

"Without the Genie, boy, you're nothing!" Jafar hissed, and Al flinched. His face seemed to fall, his eyes losing their light, as if he believed Jafar's words. I froze. _'No, Al! We already went through this!'_

"Aladdin!" I shouted to him, and he looked at me. Jafar was too busy gloating to notice as Al's eyes met mine. I tried my hardest to convey my feelings through my eyes, trying to let him know that he is everything to me. An older brother, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, and so much more. He's been my world since I was thrown out of mine, and I wouldn't let him believe Jafar so easily. He smiled at me, then I saw a lightbulb go off in his head.

"The genie! The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Al shouted at Jafar, a smirk on his face. Jafar pulled back, stunned.

"What?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Al's smirk grew, although he tried to hide it, going for a more defiant look.

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked, nervously looking between Jafar and Al, I quickly glanced at Genie and caught his eye. I nodded, absolutely sure of myself, and grinned; his face quickly followed suit, though, less sure.

"Face it, Jafar-you're still just second best!" Al wasn't even trying to hide his expression, so sure of his plan. Jafar got a look of realization on his cold, reptilian face (as if he could feel anything...).

"You're right. His power does exceed my own!" Jafar sounded completely shocked, then he turned around to look evilly at Genie. "But not for long." He slithered around Genie, and the blue djinn looked like he was about to faint.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." Genie's hand turned into a comical snake, and he punched himself in the head with it.

"Slave!" Jafar snapped close to Genie. "I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" He said pulling himself up in the air.

"All right, your wish is my command." Genie said reluctantly. He looked over at Al. "Way to go, Al." He shot him a defeated look, then zapped Jafar with a very powerful and scary looking lightning bolt. Jafar's snake form dissipated into mist as he turned into a Genie, and Al was set free. He ran over to Jasmine, and smashed the glass just after her hand disappeared under the sand. Sand and Jasmine poured out, Al catching his girlfriend and holding her in his arms protectively. Sure... forget about me over here...

"Yes! Yes! The absolute power!" Jafar pushed past the ceiling, grinning like a madman. Everyone except Al and I looked horrified.

"What have you done?" Jasmine said to Al, looking completely bewildered. Al kept his eyes on Jafar's tail.

"Trust me!" he shouted, and a black lamp appeared at Jafar's tail. I smirked. Jafar was too busy playing with his new power to notice.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar threw the planets and stars askew and formed balls of pure power in his hands.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" Al ran up and grabbed Jafar's lamp, smirking like he just saved the world. Which... I guess, he did... In a way... Jafar looked down questioningly. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Al lifted up the black lamp. "And everything that goes with it!" Gold shackles appeared on Jafar's wrists, like the one's Genie had. Realization hit everyone's faces.

"No! No!" Jafar looked horrified as the lamp started to such him inside, flailing for something to grab on to.

"I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want-" Iago was cut off as Jafar grabbed his tail feathers and pulled him down into the lamp as well.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Al brought the lamp down to look at the top. "Itty-bitty living space." He said in a higher voice, quoting Genie from earlier. The mentioned djinn poofed up next to Al.

"Al, you little genius, you!" Genie ruffled Al's hair as everything started going back to normal. Abu turned back, Carpet re-raveled, and swirled around Abu. The ropes binding me disappeared, and I rubbed my sore wrists. The tiny Rajah jumped into the Sultans arms, and the three of them poofed back to regular, the Sultan squished under the fully-grown Rajah. The palace sparkled back into it's rightful place in the middle of Agrabah.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Jafar said, annoyed, from inside the lamp.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Iago replied, evidently fed up with playing second-best to Jafar.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Jafar shouted back, and I huffed, annoyed at their bickering.

"Allow me." Genie took the lamp fro Al, then wound up as if to throw the lamp, but laid it flat on his palm and flicked it off into the desert. "Ten-thousands years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" I could hear Jafar and Iago arguing as they zoomed away, and I rubbed my forehead.

Jasmine walked over to Al and held his hand, both of them looking sad. I walked over to them, but gave them some space.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Al said, looking sadly into her eyes and holding her hand in both of his.

"I know why you did." Jasmine said, pulling him closer to her. _'Well, maybe she's not a total priss.'_ I thought, studying her. Al sighed.

"Well, I guess..this...is goodbye?" Al asked, and I put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled sadly at me, and I couldn't bring myself to do anything but squeeze his shoulder in comfort. Jasmine stamped her foot.

"Oh, that stupid law."_'Then again, maybe not._' I thought at that childish outburst. "This isn't fair-I love you." She pulled closer to Al, looking sadly into his eyes. I saw a huge Genie looking shocked at the current conversation, and I shrugged in helplessness at him. Genie wiped away a tear, and smiled.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word, you and Randi are royalty again." He put his huge hand on my shoulder as he spoke, but kept his eyes on Al.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Al asked, spreading his hands out. Genie shrugged."Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Genie shrunk down next to Jasmine, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I've looked." Al looked over at me, asking for my opinion in this. I pulled my finger across my heart twice in a cross shape, signing the symbol for promises that I taught him. Al nodded, then walked over to Jasmine and took her hands again.

"Jasmine, I do love you, but I've go to stop pretending to be something I'm not." He looked deep into her eyes, willing her to understand.

"I understand." Jasmine didn't disappoint him. They took one final, last look into each others eyes, memorizing their love. Al then pulled away and turned to Genie.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom." He said with total confidence. Genie cracked his fingers and pulled up his 'sleeves.'

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up, I-what?" Genie stopped, looking at Al in shock. Al held the lamp up to him.

"Genie, you're free!" He called, and the lamp floated out of his hands. Magic swirled around Genie's wrists, and his golden shackles fell off while he looked on, completely frozen. The lamp fell to the ground, useless.

"Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." He handed the lamp to me. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous." He looked like he was in shock, half-fearing it wasn't true. "Say 'I want the Nile.' Wish for the Nile, try that!" I raised an eyebrow, but complied.

"I wish for the Nile!" I couldn't help but to shout it, excited for Genie. He got up in my face as he spoke.

"No way!" Genie then pointed at me and laughed hysterically, then bounced around the balcony like it was a pinball machine. "Oh, does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last!" He started packing a small suitcase with a ridiculous amount of stuff. "I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I'm-" He cut off, looking down at Al and I, who were smiling sadly at him.

"Genie..." Al started, walking forward a bit. I put my hand on his arm.

"We're gonna miss you, you big blue lug." I said fondly, trying to hide my tears. I knew he was coming back, after all.

"Me too, Al, Randi. No matter what anybody says, you two'll always be royalty to me." he pulled us both into a hug, and I buried my head into his shoulder and tried (and failed horribly) to stop my tears again. I heard the Sultan step forward.

"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem." The Sultan said, making a frustrated face.

"Father?" Jasmine asked, hope in her voice. The Sultan smiled.

"Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan?" He spoke enthusiastically. I then realized something. _'He has no first or last name, it's just "The Sultan."_ _Ah, well... I'll be sure to ask him sometime... lets see what Disney makes up.._.' "From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she seems worthy." Jasmine smiled widely, then ran to Al.

"Him!" Jasmine said, and Al lifted her up in the air. "I choose..I choose you, Aladdin." She smiled widely at him, putting heavy enunciation on his name.

"He, ha. Call me Al." They got really close, about to kiss, when Genie pulled us all towards him in a squishy group hug.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey? Mwuah!" Genie kissed Abu, then coughed up a hair ball. "Ooh, hairball!" He let us all go. "Well, I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here!" He started to fly away, and I waved enthusiastically at him, jumping up and down. "Bye bye, you two crazy lovebirds! Hasta la vista, happy-hoppy!" I smiled widely at his little nickname, even though it was kind of degrading. "Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm freeee!" He shouted as he zoomed off into the distance. I continued to wave until I couldn't see or hear him anymore. Al and Jasmine had gone off into la-la land, sharing a kiss.

'_Well, it's the end of the movie. All that's left is another verse of 'A Whole New World', with Al in that horrible outfit.'_ I though to myself, smiling. The Sultan started babbling again about how happy they will be once they are married, and got Al all nervous again about becoming Sultan. I rolled my eyes.

'_Some things'll never change.'

* * *

_

I was out in the garden, having just watched Al and Jasmine fly away on Carpet for a romantic night together. I sighed.

Well, here it was. The end of the movie. Would I go back home? Would I stay here? What if I had to go back? What if-

My thoughts were cut off as a swirling vortex randomly appeared in front of me and distracted me. _'Ah._' I thought, somehow amused at this. I looked into the vortex, and saw a city from above. My city! My heart jumped. I could go back! I could go back to my house see my best friend again, my puppy, my school...Okay, maybe not that. I could go se my old friends... and... and...

Run away from the place that had been my home for over a year now. From my brother, the only solid thing in my life; from food to shelter to acquaintances I would probably never see again. If I went back, I would be leaving my family... and, I realized, my home.

So I looked at that vortex and raised my voice sternly. "I'm not going back, do you hear me? I like it here. I have friends, family, a place to live and people to live with. I'm happy here, and I will never leave." I spoke with the confidence all women have when they say 'Females are always right' which is a hell of a lot. I watched as the portal shimmered, as if confused, then in lifted up into the air and shot away. I vaguely wondered why it didn't just disappear, but I shrugged it off. It couldn't be that important.

* * *

A teenager, about 17 years in age, walked down a dirty driveway, to a house that hadn't been lived in in more than a year. Every potential buyer had heard about the 'curse' on the house, and had fled when they felt the foreboding atmosphere that haunted it. The only one who could stand to be within 20 yards of this place was the friend of the teenager who formerly lived here. She walked with her old friend's husky, whom the girl had named Achit, Hindu for separation.

Though she was a husky, she hated the cold and loved the heat. Which always kinda weirded most people out.

The girl, who had waist-length violet hair, with electric blue tips, used the key her friend, Randi, had given her a week before the young teenager disappeared. She walked inside, pausing to look around the home she had spent so much time at when she as a child. As she looked around, the painful memories to wash over her, reminding her of her best friend that went missing when the elder girl was only 15.

She slowly made her way towards her friend's room, walking carefully, as though trying not to wake anyone up. '_Maybe their spirits haunt this place... and that's why no one will by it... WAIT! Randi could still be alive! Her parents aren't...' _She thought of the dead bodies found in the living room. _'Don't you EVER think like that!'_ She screamed in her mind, closing her eyes and pausing. Then hurriedly resuming her path.

She stopped outside the door, just staring inside her best friend's abandoned room, trying to remember the light, innocent smile Randi always seemed to have on her face, even when she was in trouble. Her fingers went to the two friendships rings around her neck, one of them found on the living room floor just downstairs. She knew it was pointless to hold on so long, but something kept the girl from giving up hope on her best friend since they were two.

After a while, she walked through the house towards the main room again, getting ready to leave after her annual trip to her friends house, Achit keeping pace with her the entire time, whimpering softly every so often at the memories the dog possessed as a puppy.

Randi had been missing for almost two years, but still the girl hadn't left her heart. They were best friends till the end, like that promise they made back in sixth grade. She entered the living room, then froze.

A deep black, swirling mass floated in front of her, taking up most of the living room space. She tried to step back, but the vortex was pulling her in, refusing to let go of her. Achit was pulled in as well, whining in fear. The husky was pulled in, and the girl dived in after her, grabbed a hold of her collar, and held on for dear life, her grip still strong even as she passed out into the blackness.

* * *

She woke up on a polished marble floor, waking to hushed voices and murmured questions. She shook her head dizzily, and looked up to see cautious black eyes, contrasting beautifully with blackish silver hair and tan skin. The boy, probably only 16, glared at her though hidden in his eyes was curiosity. The boy helped her up, and then quickly stepped away.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my brothers court?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the right, and the girl couldn't help but grin.

"I don't know what I am doing here, I was visiting my friends house when I passed out and woke up to tons of people staring at me." She said humorously, mimicking his head tilting movement. He frowned.

"Where is your friend?" Her amusement instantly vanished, and was replaced by a deep sadness.

"Gone." She refused to say dead, after all, there's still hope, right? The boys eyes instantly softened, and he nodded understandingly. He turned to the court.

"This girl has nowhere to stay. She shall stay here in the palace until something else can be arranged." He spoke with authority that nearly made the girl giggle at how odd it sounded in his young body. He turned back to her. "My name is Prince Azlaan. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss...?" He let the sentence trail off, questioning.

"Jaimie, you can call me Jaimie." Jaimie smiled at him, and giggled at the nudge from the husky beside her. "And this is Achit." She continued, and Azlaan nodded, and held out his arm. She took it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jaimie, Achit. If you will follow me, I will show you to your room." Jaimie vaguely wondered why a room was already ready, but then, he was a prince. She allowed him to lead her away, fingering her friend's ring around her neck for strength. _'Help me, Randi. I need you insufferably happy strength to help me get home.'_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's the list:**

**_morin_**

**_DemonJaxx(a.k.a LilithDemon)_**

**_Jess_**

**_jordan_**

**_chibimaker_**

**_rozaveRnB_**

**_WWE-Little-Angel_**

**_Alisha_**

**_Ella Unlimited(also my beta)_**

**_Courtneyfan14_**

**_ZealousZoe'_**

**_lillambdragon_**

**_Yea_**

**_YEA_**

**_Yay_**

**_tenybrat_**

**_taokiomi93_**

**0.o wow, that's a lot...**

**Thank you all, and thanks to my beta for suffering through my horrible grammar and spelling. Thanks again to her for volunteering to beta the sequel as well! I have no idea when it'll be up, because I can't find the script for the second Aladdin movie. If anyone knows where to get it, please PM me or leave it in a review!**

**One last thing, if ANYONE has ANY suggestions for the sequel, PM me or leave a review! I'm open right now, and I'll be open until the middle of the sequel!**


End file.
